


Time of The Season

by illusionists



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Size Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, also kaorus a dumb bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionists/pseuds/illusionists
Summary: If the pay wasn't so good, Kaoru would've considered walking out right then and there.And when he looks back, he sometimes isn't sure if he should have or not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i want to thank time of the season for giving me the 4 am inspiration to write this

 

Neon beams had illuminated in hues of blues and purples. Cool tones. Red floor tiles, black walls with gaudy trails of crystals going down in a fading effect. Light bounced from the tacky fake diamonds, it felt blindingly so. Kaoru bit his lip back, accidentally scraping some of the tint off. The meeting room was hot, uncomfortable. Pushed up against other dancers and barely being able to see past one of the body guard's heads. Kaoru was trapped. In this room,  _in this job_ -

 

"He calls a meeting, and doesn't even show up." Someone from behind him grumbles in a small string of complaints about their irresponsible manager. 

It was true. He was young and had more money and luck that he knew what to do with, and more than he needed. Or deserved, for that matter.

 

"Then fuckin' quit." Hissed out the manager's favorite guard, Koga. For the manager, Koga's fun to torture, to push around. To pick on and to tease. And even if Koga always had something to say about his  _little bitch of a boss_ , he always swallowed his pride down at the end of the day, because he always gave him a much higher position, more perks than everyone else. Bodyguard, assistant, and even a part-time friend. 

 Koga stood in a corner by the door, away from where everyone else had huddled. As if asserting his rank in his own way. He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned slightly on the wall. "He'll get here when he gets here." He added. "And ya' don't fuckin' question it."

His act was too harsh like a damned military commander. Which was surprising considering all the manager had put him through, even in the past. But, he did his job well and he always got it done, so it almost did _seem_  obvious why the manager would want someone like that as his second in command.

 

"If you get your head outta Kuma-kun's ass, we'd be able to hear you better." Another dancer piped in, twirling a finger in his silver hair with a confident smirk on his face.

A sigh came from a different bodyguard up front, disappointed that he'd have to be caught in the middle of this all.  _Again._ His hand shuffled through purple haired while the golden-haired dancer rubbed his shoulders from behind, a small gesture of comfort.

 

In some ways, Kaoru's job didn't even really feel like one. He had already known everyone before he joined the team. But he also knew that'd make things infinitely worse if one of them caused any actual drama. So, they never got further than side jabs and snide and snarky little comments. 

"And if you-" Koga stammered, bringing Kaoru back to attention from his zoned out state. He stumbled on his words while trying to find a comeback good enough to shut that dancer up.

Koga kept dishing it out with the snippiest dancer, Izumi, in an exchange of who could find the lowest blow. Seconds felt like hours in the dread of that damned, boiling meeting room.  

Kaoru was already considering where else he could apply to if Sakuma hadn't marched through that door in the next 30 seconds.

"And if you kept Le-" Koga started.

Kaoru wasn't sure if the Goddess of luck was looking after him or not when that mess of disheveled clothes and uncombed hair stumbled in. "Sorry," Sakuma yawned, hand shooting down at an attempt straighten out his shirt. "Depression napped." 

 

Sakuma was not looking his best at all. Black pants full of lint and cat fur, his white shirt wrinkled up with some sort of stain at the bottom that he unceremoniously tried to hide by shoving that specific part in his pants, and a red jacket with- gods know if they were dried snot stains or dried cum stains. Both, Kaoru settled with, knowing the type of person Sakuma is. He'd been acting a little hectic and the meeting was  _supposed_  to explain why. 

 

"Depression napped while you called us here? You called us  _while_  you napped? You finally learned to become useful like that?" Izumi questioned, eyes narrowing as he rested a hand on his hip.

 

"Nah, after callin'."

 

Koga shuffled his position to make room for Sakuma, letting him stand where he saw fit. A whipped dog, really, is what Koga had become over this job. "Can ya shut that bitch hole of yours?"

  
"Creative." Izumi murmured.

The golden-haired dancer put a hand on Izumi's shoulder, whispering something followed by a shake of his head. Izumi huffed, rolled his eyes and nodded. The purple haired leaned over and mouthed a small 'thank you' to the other dancer. Koga couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Another score for the goody-goody duo." He hissed, though that earned him an elbow from Sakuma.

 

"There's only one person in the world who makes me this miserable aside from all morning talk show hosts," Sakuma started as he signaled in another bodyguard behind the door. Everyone already knew him, thankfully, but he was still new here. Kuro, his name was. Even Koga jumped back a bit, shocked at the size of him. In his hands, Kuro held a large black bag- Kaoru cursed that he couldn't see through it.

Sakuma looked around, waiting for someone to guess just who the person in question could be. "My brother, you fakes. He's back in town and I need to show him who the better businessman is and always will be." He dug into the bag Kuro held and started tossing plastic bags to all the dancers, everyone's names written up front. Kaoru barely caught his, eyeing the mound of black fabric as much as he could. "Theme night, bitches. Be the fantasy legends I know you are."

Memory either failed Kaoru, or Kaoru failed Kaoru because he really could not remember Sakuma's brother for the life of him. The want to remember was strong, but it almost like a bad dream- pushed in the back of his mind. He paused, opening his mouth, closing it again, words just not quite coming out.

"My professor has the same last name as you," Kaoru thought out loud, not really sure why- or how that came out instead.

"Yeah, and so does my brother," Sakuma answered.

Kaoru bit his lip, aware of how everyone glanced over to him. "My professor only has one son, though."

Koga reached a hand out to Sakuma's shoulder, though he quickly pushed it away, aura shifting around him. "Just get ready, alright? We'll open same as always. Be dressed in 20 and practice as per usual- or, do whatever it is you guys do." Sakuma said. "Just- _just be useful_." He added, slight smirk in Izumi's direction.

Izumi flashed Sakuma the finger, smirking right back at him. "You know if that little shit of a business partner he has is coming back with him?" He asked. Sakuma just shrugged and walked off, Koga following after.

 

If the pay wasn't so good, Kaoru would've considered walking out right then and there.

And when he looks back, he sometimes isn't sure if he should have or not.

 

* * *

 

 

Guest flow had been steadying out, all curious over the occasion of a theme night. Kaoru retreated to the back, he already worked a good share of tips. Closing time was soon and the best dancers were rushed out. One bright, orange-haired DJ enthusiastically announced a special performance from one of the dancers, while the other identical DJ manned the music itself.

  " _The stunning, the breath-taking,_ " those praises went on.

 

Mosaic lamps hung with shapes, colors, and themes of all kinds. Cool tones started up front as they worked their way in a gradient, warmer colors leading up to the bar and to where dancers occupied. Lanterns with patterns cut out stayed near the main stage, stars danced alongside workers, glowing over their bodies and bringing other-worldly charm. Little sparkly crescent moons on strings of midnight blue beads hung from the ceiling. Around the main stage and bar, little vines with berries hung. And by the door, lupine and rosemary in extravagant pots sat as they greeted those who wandered in with divine scents.

Kaoru eyed the beautiful golden-haired dancer as he adjusted a few bits of his costume, waiting for the DJ to finish his long introduction. The impatience in his eyes was enough to make Kaoru chuckle. And, of course, Kaoru spotted two guards with eyes stuck on the stage... and a very judgemental Koga who narrowed his eyes at the purple-haired guard in particular.

That was the way things worked, he supposed. Even in this circle, smaller circles formed.

" _Godly, the truly one of a kind,_ "

Then his sight fell to a regular. Or, at least someone who was regular for one particular dancer. He was nervous in his body language, constantly shifting his position. Mismatched eyes danced around for a peek of who he really wanted to see. His wallet was already in his lap. That guest always did have something special for his favorite.

 

It was amazing how long the DJ went on with his introduction before he finally ran out of words to say.

" _Arashi!_ "

The purple-haired guard nodded to the other as he walked off. Koga rolled his eyes. Damned if he does, and damned if he doesn't. Koga would always have it out for that guard, Adonis.

Nothing went past Koga's notice. Not even how Arashi just  _had_  to be a promiscuous Aphrodite. He bit his lip, really wishing he could just shout out how trashy Arashi looked, but he settled for chewing Sakuma out over not consulting him with costumes.

The guard that remained watched Arashi intently as if he could swallow him up with his eyes. Sweat left his brown hair clinging to his face. He really couldn't help what that dancer did to him. The way pearlescent, sheer fabric with golden flecks moved with his body, not leaving much to the imagination. A crown of golden leaves sat on top of his head. He was decorated beautifully. All the jewels that were layered on him shone under the light, bells on anklets playing their own tune.

Arashi's regular  _client_  was quick to stick money wherever he could on him, fingers lingering a little longer than they should. Eager for the rush of skinship.

 

"He has balls using his real name like that," Kaoru said under his breath as Izumi slowly approached beside him. They watched in amusement, even though they should have been trying to find visitors to snatch before others could. 

"It's not that bad. A name does nothing when your face and your ass are out there." Izumi snorted, handing some gloss over to Kaoru. "Kuma-kun said we should bring diffusers. He wants to bring an "intimate" vibe. Thinks people are gonna pay more." 

 

Kaoru looked at Izumi's costume ears, much like his own. Elves, they were supposed to be. They got tossed the elf get-ups, in which, Kaoru wouldn't entirely hate it if he didn't feel so ridiculous having to work a sexy appeal into it. Izumi, _however_ \- Izumi was very attractive. It was natural for someone like him. The single layer of soft blue looked good wrapped around his body. Clung tight and showing off every bit of him with little star-shaped pasties visible underneath. Even if Kaoru's was black instead, the outfit had fit on him the same. Still, he knew he could never compare to Izumi.

 

"Are we gonna ask everyone how their day is and bring a home-cooked meal, too?" Kaoru chuckled in an amused tone.

 

Izumi laughed weakly, but no amount of small talk could end the awkwardness that'd been sitting heavily between everyone with eyes out for the manager's brother.

"I mean, we shake our asses for a living," Kaoru kept on, trying to shift Izumi's mood around. He slowly passed the gloss back to him, careful to unfold his hand and place it in his palms. Izumi had gotten stiff and didn't even register Kaoru's touch. Other dancers came and went from backstage. But Kaoru couldn't leave Izumi's side.

 

"I never want to see him again." 

He couldn't- wouldn't speak until he was completely alone with Kaoru. His eyes burned, reddened, but he refused to cry. "If he- when he walks in here, laughing it up and acting like everything is fine-" Izumi fists clenched, bumps raising on his skin, "... I don't know if I'll be able to hold back," and he started to shake. "How did you cope?"

 

"Cope?" Kaoru furrowed his brows. "From what?"

 

"You're acting like you never even knew him.  _Your_ him."

"Not that I can remember."

 

It took a moment or two before Izumi could calm himself down. The sound of guests started to die down. Neither of them considered how much time they spent holed up backstage. 

 

"They both did a lot of shit to both of us and didn't think what happen to m- to  _us_." Izumi sighed with a silent pleading in his voice. "You're really just going to brush everything off? Like nothing happened? Like that part of life couldn't have mattered any less to you?" He really wasn't sure if he was speaking to Kaoru or thinking out loud at that point.

Unsettled emotions sat in the room, and in Izumi. Almost unbearably so.

Kaoru peeked out, examining the main area. Arashi had held everyone down fine on his own. The others too, somewhat, but Arashi was the show stopper- or show stealer in that case. He was supposed to freshen up, he didn't mean to stay backstage as long as he did. But, Izumi was more important than anything else. And he didn't want a hard night at their apartment.

He gently placed his hand on Izumi's shoulder, inching him into a hug as hug as he rubbed his free hand up and down his back. "Let's go home," Kaoru said, resting his head on top of his friend's. "I made good tips, rent's paid, bills are paid, and Arashi's killing it out there." He reasoned.

"And have Kuma-kun chew my ass out in the metaphorical sense?" Izumi huffed. "Besides, Arashi technically doesn't-"

They had an odd living situation. Izumi and Kaoru shared an apartment. It was close to both college and work. But Arashi- he flip-flopped between their place and one of the bodyguards, Madara, who he had a...  _special relationship_  with, so to say. Still, he didn't mind helping out at all. He  _did_  stay there mainly, after all.

Kaoru was quick to interject. "We'll tell Sakuma you don't feel good and I'm taking you home."

Izumi shot him a look, one that said no one would believe his story. He didn't have any time to object as Kaoru already started dragging him. "Your stomach ache has you looking a little pale anyways~" He mischievously chuckled, wiping some of Izumi's rouge off.

 

 

Guests were on the last batch of the night. Very few remained, some with dancers in their laps, and some doe-eyed by poles. Arashi's usual mismatched mystery man was still very much occupying his usual spot where Arashi was. Kaoru glanced at his lap and noted the bouquet of red roses there. He must've left to get them, he figured.

Vague conversations resonated in the mellow of the club. The music had slowed down some and Kaoru could make out an excited client say some tale about how a Goddess fell for a mortal man, and how her blood dyed once white flowers as she mourned his death. He heard an amused giggled and a very flirty voice say  _they'll do a special dance for a special guest_...

 

The club near closing was pretty peaceful during the dead hours of the night.

What wasn't peaceful, however, was the  _very_  angry Koga who impatiently tapped his foot as his fists kept pounding at the manager's door. 

 

Kaoru bit his lip back, admittedly almost scared to approach Koga. "We need to talk to Sakuma. It's important." He said, thinning his lips back.

"Ya think I can help ya with that?" Koga spat out, taking a pause from his hard knocking. He cleared his throat and spoke up loud enough where he _knew_  Sakuma must have heard him. "Maybe if this little shit talked to me I could-"

The door swung open leaving Koga stumbling to stop himself before he could accidentally punch Sakuma right in the face. "I'm in a business meeting, you dumb ass corgi." He seethed through his teeth.

Kaoru investigated what he could see past Sakuma, spotting just the top of a heap of orange hair, little flyaways sprouting every which way and just knew who it already was. He stood in front of Izumi, "Senacchi's not feeling well, so I was going to-" he couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence when the other person jumped up, green eyes scanning everywhere. "... Send him home. Sorry, manager, excuse us-"

"Sena?" The other person called, eyes widening.

 "We'll be on our way now! Bye!" Kaoru near shouted, trying to make a getaway. Koga stopped both of them in their tracks and hissed that they'd suffer if he's suffering too.

 

Izumi froze. Stuck in place, and in time, in the memories and in the moment. He cleared his throat, voice more devoid of emotion than his own self as he said, "Hello, Leo." Voice bland and monotone.

Leo took one step forward, and another, cautious in approaching Izumi. It was hard to care who was in the way when Izumi stood there. Leo pushed Kaoru and Koga aside, arms extending out to the one he'd been missing. "It's really you," he muttered as he tried to close the gap between them. Kaoru zipped back to his place in front of Izumi.

"We need to leave... Now. He said he feels like vomiting." Kaoru noted how numb Izumi got. Even in his eyes, those crystal-like eyes, there was nothing that could've been said.

"I'll take him home," Leo said in an instant. "... I'll pick up whatever medicines he needs- I'll get him  _anything_  he needs." He was quick to beg. His eyes had more to them- a different silent plead than Izumi had.

Kaoru looked around trying to find anyone that could help. Ritsu stayed out of it. He slid his way back into his office, conversing with another black-haired male. His brother, Kaoru figured. Koga didn't do much except corner them, squaring everyone closer in together. "You don't even know where he  _lives_ -"

"He can tell me where that is," Leo had a counter for anything Kaoru could dish out- and both of them knew how this would end out, whether some of them would want to admit that defeat or not.

Izumi put his hands on Kaoru's shoulder, leaning his head forward and nodding. "It's fine, Kao-kun." He sighed, tense in his voice and his body. His walk looked off, too. He jerked his head towards the door, Leo jumping in line behind him. "We'll see each other tomorrow, Rittsu!" Leo shouted. He shouted more nonsense to some bodyguard about hanging out before Izumi had to  _drag_  him out, reminding him had he didn't feel well enough for chit-chat. Some things never changed, it seemed.

 

Koga wasted no time to push himself in the manager's room. " **YOU** **!** " He screeched, finger pointing to Ritsu. "You did that on purpose, you motherfucker!" Ritsu's smug little smile said it all. He flashed his teeth in what could be considered the world's most evil grin, vampiric canines out.

"I have no idea what you could be referencing to, my sweet puppy!" Ritsu said in almost a cheer. "Care to tell me your problems?"

 Kaoru stood there, unsure of what to do next, yet not quite being able to leave. Maybe he was a little interested in seeing the manager and his favorite pet square off against each other.

"You fucking backstabbing, evil twitter twink- you fuckin' _know_ -"

 

A laugh sounded from somewhere in the back of the manager's room. Deep, and a little harrowing. Even if Kaoru couldn't explain, something deep within him flickered. Like a match off the striker.

 

"He still yaps just like a little puppy~" Cooed Ritsu's other guest as he stood up. He was tall and the aura around him exuded a type of chill, making some frost bite into Kaoru's spine. His long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, leaving it to the side where it touched his collarbone. Those red eyes were full of mischief. His smile was parallel to Ritsu's in the energy it had. Both then stood side by side of each other, both their arms going across their chest. "He's definitely still the little puppy I remembered,"

 

And _that's_ when it occurred to Kaoru just _who_ was in front of him-

 

"Aint no one talkin' to ya, old ass bastard," Koga growled. "If anyone wanted your god damn opinion, Rei, someone would've asked, self-entitled motherfucker."

 

Rei's ear to ear smile was unnerving. His walk was more like a prowl as he made his way to Kaoru, going past Koga as if he wasn't even there. "Ritsu~" He called, looking directly into Kaoru's eyes. "Your worker has no manners~ whatever will you do to him?" He purred. Rei got close enough until barely a hairs width was between his face and Kaoru's. "Missed ya."

Gods, if Kaoru was any as bit red as he felt- his insides burned up, cheeks heated far beyond what they should be. He forced himself to put on his best smile. His mouth was crooked as he pushed the words out of his mouth. "Heya, Sakuma-san,"

 

"I'm not done with either fuckin' one of y'all!" Koga shrieked, unsure of who to even face at this point. Ritsu really could have cared less, but he got up and waved his hand dismissively to Rei and Kaoru.

"My bitch ass dog is acting up again," He said with a shake of his head. "Hakaze, you can go home, and uhh..." Ritsu trailed off and turned around to go back into his office. "Try not to make anyone else regret their existence, anija."

Rei swept behind Kaoru and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Nonsense, nonsense! I'd like to rent out one of those fancy backrooms with Kaoru-kun and test how well his manners follow there."

"Leave the money in the room and my little doggy will collect it after. You can tip your own tiny dancer if you want, too," Ritsu said. "Oh, and you can see your twins on the way out."

 

 Ritsu really had the short end of the stick today. Before Kaoru could lead them off, Rei turned around and flashed both of his middle fingers to Ritsu. He happily returned the gestured back before Koga slammed the door of the manager's office.

 

* * *

 

 

Even the back rooms had been decorated specially for Rei. His affinity for the strange, the magical, and all things mystical had been the inspiration for the theme. _"Theme night,_ " Ritsu had said, even though there wasn't a solid theme running through the place, only a general concept of what mark it needed to hit, but it did still vibe fantasy in it.

The room was dimly lit, spare for the patterned lanterns with patches of stained glass and moon shaped cutouts, flashing streaks of red and little dancing moons throughout. The velvet chaise in the center of the room was large enough for two people, the color was rich; a red that struck a certain chord, the balance between the red of deepest emotions and the red of strongest love. Sheer lilac drapes with gold shimmer hung from ceiling to floor to create a certain mystery.

Rei lounged back on the chaise, laying on his side as he patted the empty spot next to him, while Kaoru made sure to make quite the entrance of emerging through the drapes, hips swaying. That canine exposing smile made Kaoru weak. More than humanly possible he thought. His eyes locked directly on Rei's as he brought his knee up, slowly crawling onto the chaise with him. 

"I don't think so~" He purred, pushing Kaoru off. "Knees. Now." He wasted no time with formalities.

It stunned Kaoru, but he dropped down and put his arms up, propping his head on his hand. "This isn't how dances traditionally work,"

 

"That's because I don't want a dance," Rei answered. He shifted himself, raising his torso up. Rei's hands were quick to make contact with Kaoru. He brought the hand Kaoru was resting on down. His fingers tapped their way up, and his touches slowly faded as he brought his hand under Kaoru's chin, holding his head in place as he swiped his thumb across his bottom lip. "I want to evaluate you." His words bringing shock right down to Kaoru's core.

 

He wasn't sure what to do. He stayed there in place, on his knees as Rei's hands felt their way all around him. Rei fingers swayed their way down Kaoru's neck, one hand on each side. The slight pressure his thumbs put on his throat made him dizzy, and those fingers disappeared and slid down to his back, feeling out every curve and dip of each muscle over fabric. Kaoru didn't know what else to do but tense underneath his touch.

 

"How cute," Rei moaned out. 

That voice really made Kaoru regret his existence, just like Ritsu said.

Rei withdrew his hands entirely, and Kaoru let a sigh he didn't even know he was holding. Too distracted to even realize he was.

 

It wasn't until he felt Rei's hands sneak underneath the front of his costume that he tensed up again. Thumbs skillfully rubbed tiny circles in the center of his hips as his other fingers caressed and tapped along the sides of it. They snaked their way up, running along his abs and touching all over his sides until they reached his chest.

Kaoru swallowed hard and looked up at Rei, desperate for some eye contact. His mouth parted but he knew no words would come out. 

Rei stared him down, taking in all Kaoru's eyes told him. 

 

  _Fear. Desperation. Lust. Want._

 

"You used to talk so big about getting your nipples pierced," Rei started as he let his thumbs run over them. He looked down and watched his fingers work Kaoru's chest underneath the material. "I really thought I'd be playing with those when I came back," Disappointment heavy in his voice.

 

Even if Kaoru wanted to speak, had something to say, he wouldn't be able to communicate it anyways. His abs tensed up as he felt other parts of him twitch.

 

"Still breaking so easily?" Rei taunted. 

 

Kaoru wanted to melt into his touch but the truth was that he'd barely been touched to begin with. Yes, he really was that easy to break. His bottom lip trembled as he moaned out, "Please-"

 

Rei lifted up, taking his hands away from Kaoru, standing up from the chaise. He threw some notes on the chaise to pay for the rent and extra for Kaoru's tip. "I'll be back for you."  That was a promise, Kaoru knew.

 

 The echo of Rei's footsteps as he walked off felt like a stab in Kaoru. He was still on his knees, still in shock, and still regrettably hard. He waited until he heard the door close.

Even though Kaoru wasn't religious, he still asked whatever was out there, whoever was watching over him for forgiveness, because he _really_ could not stay a second longer in this sexual frustration.

 

He didn't care to play around any bit, he freed himself almost instantly, flipping around so his back leaned against the chaise. Kaoru spit in his hand for lack of better lube. He needed this, he had to constantly remind himself, it wasn't wrong at all to bring your dick out in public. The shame made him hot and a little more sensitive. One hand automatically started pumping and the other pathetically tried to mimic the pattern of Rei's touch up to his nipples, playing with them the way he wished Rei would have.

Pleasure coursed its way through Kaoru'sbody as his own form of a love-sick and fuck-hungry fever rose. His toes curled and his legs shook a bit. Kaoru moaned softly, too scared of being heard to fully let go. 

 _Gods_ , he needed Rei.

 

Kaoru got lost in his head, finding that reality far better than the one he was in. He wanted his imagination to take him away. Take him to a place with Rei would grant him mercy when he got his hands on his dick. To a special place where he'd whispered the dirtiest things in his ear before he'd bite on his lobe, bringing those teeth all the way down his neck.

His want would drive him crazy, he was sure of it. Kaoru's fastened his pace. He _had_ to chase that high, he _craved_ it. Feeling that release was the only thing that mattered. His thighs tensed and his heart was pounding like crazy. 

"Rei," He cried out, his voice whiny and airy. Kaoru wasn't sure what was so wrong with him. He'd never realized all he had bottled and pent up inside him.

 

 _He was deprived_. An addict without their drug. And quite frankly, that drug was Rei Sakuma. His ailment could only be healed with Rei holding him down and pounding into him until his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Kaoru bit down on his hand as he came, seeing stars in his vision. 

 

He looked at the mess he made, groaning at the thought of cleaning it.

But it wasn't so bad when a voice in the back of his head told him it was Rei's mess he was licking up.

 

Kaoru felt sluggish, exhausted. He picked himself up, fixing his costume around and stumbled to the door.

 

Koga smirked as he checked out what a disaster Kaoru looked like.

 

 As for Kaoru, he couldn't wait to change and go home. He braced himself. If the day ended like this, how the hell would the rest of this visit turn up like?


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't Arashi's fault that he practically got abandoned at the club last night. Izumi clocked out early and Kaoru was too groggy to remember that Arashi was going back to their place. Arashi really could not be blamed for who he went home with, or for the fact that neither of them got much sleep.

 

Arashi leaned in, littering kisses all over Madara's neck with canines scraping every now and then. One of his hands prepped himself to take on his lover again, and the other felt its way all over his lover's shaft, teasing before touching his most sensitive areas. Arashi whimpered softly in his ear, pulling back to see his reaction.

Madara gently laughed as brought his own arms behind his head. "This isn't the first time we've done this today," he hummed, "and you're still preparing yourself all cutesy like this." Madara sat up and pulled Arashi in by his shoulders, holding his jaw and letting his tongue have its way with his mouth. He bit Arashi's bottom lip and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "You sure are spoiling me extra today."

 

Blue eyes winked in a kittenish manner as Arashi leaned back from Madara's hold. He took his hand away from Madara's cock and placed it behind him for balance. He rode his fingers with short pulses, making a show of it. His fingers stroked along inside as he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment or two. He was sensitive, maybe even a little wrecked.

He'd become a star at taking his partner's large dick in him. But every time still needed just as much preparation as the last. "Not my fault you're _so big_. ~"

His stomach tightened and his heart fluttered when glanced down at what he was about to take on- _again_.

 

Madara was very quick to substitute Arashi's hand out for his own, pumping in rhythm to how Arashi's hips handled his fingers. That smirk of his drove Arashi wild, and he was all too aware of it.

They enjoyed the mutual view of each other making bigger messes out of themselves. He reveled in the sight of his dancer lifting up from his fingers; his growl let Arashi know everything he needed to.

 

Hands found balance behind Arashi's back. His hips swayed back and forth, teasing his partner with his tip rubbing up against Arashi. On, around, but not quite in.

 

"Do it." His partner commanded. That gods-damned smirk breaking him more and more.

 

Arashi bit his lip back. "You first."

Madara held Arashi still, slowly fucking into him. The way his dancer sunk down on him, the way his cock buried itself deeper in him was so hypnotic to watch. Arashi grabbed onto Madara’s wrists instead, body making small motions, getting used to the feeling of being so full once more.

It doesn’t matter how many times they’ve done this, or how often, the stretch of Madara inside Arashi always gets to him.

Fuck, he was huge.

He was soft and warm around Madara, like velvet wrapping around him.  
And Madara was nothing but pain and steel.

It all happened so fast.

Before he could even get adjusted, Madara’s grip on him tightened. Fingers dug in deep and nails left red crescents in their path. That unfair, evil smirk had his heart and brain sending mixed signals to each other. Arashi wouldn’t last long. Not after how overworked he was from their past rounds- and not when his partner is being so naughty like that.

He felt frozen as Madara held him still and fucked right into him. He felt weightless, barely grounded. Eyes shut tight, biting his bottom lip. He would’ve bit hard enough to bleed if Madara hadn’t cooed a warning.

Too good-  
It was far too good.

Want mixed with need to form a blindingly intense feel of intoxication within Madara. The soft moans and high pitched breaths Arashi spilled all went straight to his dick.

He didn’t get to see this side of him often at first.

The dancer would put on the show instead of just be in the moment. He used to focus too hard on making the lewdest noises or moving his face to look more blissed out by each second.

But when he’s like this-

Sweet and airy noises, furrowed brows, squeezed eyes, and trembling lips. Shaky thighs and his abdomen drifting between straining and releasing. Cock twitching and jumping without hardly any touch-

 

Madara knows he’s doing something right.

 

Arashi’s jaw completely dropped. The muscles in his face falling slack. “Fuck me,” dies in his throat before he could even attempt to say it out loud. Too weak, and only making an embarrassing sound as a replacement. “Fuck me harder,” is all he can communicate with a silent beg in his eyes.

His mouth is running, moving and he can only assume forming some semblance of what must be words, but he’s too dazed to even understand himself.  
Little ‘Mi-’s and ‘Mik-‘s float in the air. It’s all Arashi can cry out now.

Madara indulged in Arashi’s velvety warmth around him. He was so used up. So sensitive and dangerously nearing over stimulation. He was exhausted, they both were. Madara arranged his hands around, one on Arashi’s slim dick and the other to rub and grab at his own balls.

The size difference them was pleasing to Madara. His practical monster cock next to Arashi’s- cute in length and width, was just so damn hot.

Arashi lost all balance without his lover holding him in place. He fell forward, palms barely broke his fall and had his head hitting the crook of where Madara’s neck met his shoulder. He whined and made some broken down form of ‘going to cum’, mewling several more ‘Mi-‘s and ‘Mik-‘s.

Worn out, getting broken down from the inside out, Arashi yelped out as he came on Madara’s abs. “Ah-!“, and his jaw locked in place, unable to even lift it back up.

If he wasn’t already over his limits, he would have been now with Madara picking up pace only after he finished. The slam of himself against Arashi’s sensitive and aching body hit him with a cross of a sharp sting, the fusion of pain and an overwhelming pulse of euphoria. He eyes rolled. Lids drooped from the pleasure.

 

A toy. He felt like a damned fuck toy.

 

“Thought this was what you wanted,” Madara growled into his ear. Wringing Arashi out to the last drop is what he was best at, and it was exactly the relief Arashi needed.

Little droplets kept dripping out of Arashi. His mind and his body felt fuzzy. He was sure he was going to pass out.  
Moments melted into each other.

Arashi shut his eyes and tipped his head back against the fleeting time that almost felt like an eternity. He barely registered it when Madara’s bucks slowed down, riding out his own orgasm.

“When did-“

Madara huffed a laugh from his nose, pulling Arashi to rest under his arm. “Too far gone to even notice?” He was out of breath, panting heavy between words.

His dancer whined at the mess left in him.

Right, he needed to clean that up.

The room they shared was surprisingly minimalistic considering both of their tastes. White wooden bed frame with white fluffy sheets. Soft gray walls with sheer white curtains. Their dresser was supposed to be painted silver, but it was more of a cloud shade with glitter in it, with a mirror top that reflected everything on it.

Even the glass vase with red roses. That was reflected too, next to the pictures of Arashi and Madara together in heart-shaped frames.

 

Arashi’s stomach squeezed as he glanced at it.

How many times had another man’s flowers been in his man’s room?

Or, at least his flowers.

 

“It must’ve been really good, huh?” Madara started, “you were trying to call me by the other name again.”

 

Arashi couldn’t stop himself from taking more glances over to the vase.

Madara’s eyes followed.

“Do you even know the guy’s name?”

Bitter guilt wrapped around Arashi.

He could think about all of this later. He’ll talk and function later. Life could wait until after he woke up.

Later.

All he needed was to sleep this off.

* * *

 

 

 

Hell hath no fury like an Izumi scorned.

… And Kaoru got to experience the whole extent of that.

More specifically, he was honored with the task of listening to Izumi indirectly rant out his emotions through Kaoru.

 

“At least I didn’t actually sleep with him,” Kaoru grunted his counter argument to whatever flurry of words Izumi threw together. He was hardly paying attention if he was honest. Still not fully awake yet, but already fully dreading going to his classes. And then work.

“How are you going to class, look your professor in his eyes, and just know you jacked off to his son? In public? In the club his other son owns?!” Izumi had practically screeched.

“To be fair, he never mentioned having another son, so I can’t be blamed for that,” Kaoru said between mouthfuls of cereal slurped straight from the bowl. He smiled brightly at Izumi before wiping off his milk mustache, full intentions of grossing him out. “He only has a picture of one son up, and you’re going to hold it against me for not knowing the other?”

It was a concentrated effort for Izumi to not allow his fuming annoyance to get the best of him. Kaoru swore he could see the steam around his roommate. “That isn’t what I was getting at. At. All.” Izumi seethed through his teeth. He turned around from where he was in their mini kitchen, nearly slamming his cup of tea on the counter. “But that’s a great topic to cover, too. How the hell did you forget they were brothers?”

 

Kaoru shrugged and pushed his now-empty bowl to the side of the table. “Stress?” He wasn’t entirely confident in that answer.

“Did you just forget all of high school, then? Everything that happened? Our friend groups? Our squads?” Izumi interrogated with a hand on his hip.

Kaoru bit his lip back. Nervous. His mouth gaped and shut, but he was completely unable to answer that question. Something about it struck such a deep chord in him, one he didn’t even remember having.

 

 

“So you just want to forget the hard times then, and act like never happened,” His roommate kept on jabbing, pointing his spoon at him like punctuation. “And you’re going to brush away the bad times because who cares if everyone else if hurting. As long as you aren’t hurt.”

And that’s where the shift came in.

 

That was when Kaoru knew Izumi’s “concerned friend talks” was just a thinly veiled venting attempt.

 

He smiled. “I guess I’m kind of reckless. You’re right.”

 

Izumi had no cover for himself now. It took him a while to get to this point with someone again; letting himself be so vulnerable and emotional. And even being able to say that he’s worried. Kaoru flashes him that pity smile, eyes shut and mouth stretched wide. It’s almost a little unnerving.

But it wasn’t quite within him to drop the act just yet. “Your friends. You forget your own friends, and that is the worst of all.” He scoffed.

 

“Arrest me, officer.” Kaoru said bluntly, patience wearing a little thin.

The argument kept jumping, but Izumi kept face and tried to stay on top of it. “I mean, what, are you going to forget your mom next?!” Slamming his cup down.

 _Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit_. Izumi’s mind screamed.

“Hard to forget her when I’m always reminded of her.” Kaoru could feel his hand twitch in his lap. His sight fixated on some minor scratch on the wood of the table. Everything else blurred from around it. “I can’t forget about someone when I’m reminded of them every day, all the time, every moment,” he went on, “being a kid and seeing my friends with their moms,” his voice wanted to break so bad. “When I go out, anywhere I go, and I have to see moms- holding their kids, smiling at them, laughing with them-“ and he wrapped a hand around his face, covering his eyes.

Looks can’t kill, but words can, and Kaoru felt a small part of himself chip away more than when he can see the disappointment in Izumi’s eyes. He wouldn’t even allow himself to look at Izumi.

 

Even though Izumi’s eyes can’t even bring themselves to look in Kaoru’s direction now.

 

The soft whistle of the air conditioner sat on top of the heavy air that almost felt too hard to breathe and the jelly thick tension in the room. If Izumi ran a knife in the air, he could cut it in slivers. It sat on his shoulders, it made his shirt feel too heavy.  
His fingertips brushed around the edges of his cup. It was full of concrete.

“I didn’t mean it like that-“

 

“Of course,” Kaoru knows all he can do is make Izumi comfortable at this point. He knows Izumi feels probably as bad as he looks- if those eye bags are an indicator of anything- which he would have gladly died instead of even risking them before.

 

His roommate fidgets, unsure of what to do next. “What are you up to?”

 

“About to start getting ready to stare death in the face,” Kaoru snorted.

 

“Then?”

 

“Work. As usual.”

 

‘ _Congratulations, you killed it_ ’, Izumi can’t help but bitterly think to himself. Kaoru was good at picking and choosing his battles, and he never spurred Izumi’s mini fits on.

 

“After work?”

 

“I think Moricchi’s picking me up, we had plans to hang out.” Kaoru answers hesitantly with his lips pulled back tight.

 

Even if it was daytime, Izumi could hear crickets chirping in the back of his head. _‘Yep. You killed it. You fucked it up. Here lies this conversation.’_

 

The silence after felt like a beating. Their guts churned to the tune of a vague conversation from neighbor so-and-so telling neighbor this-and-that how worried they were when they noticed they didn’t come home last night. One of the community looking out for another.

 

Neither of them flinched when the door opened, nor when an equally rough-looking Arashi slumped down on the couch, hitting the cushions with a grumble.

 

Izumi didn’t even open his eyes when he hissed out, “I will literally kill you for not answering your phone.”

Arashi kept fiddling with his too big sweater- obviously Madara’s- as it slid off one shoulder then off another. “Yeah, I will, too.”

 

Kaoru stood up from the table and smiled over at Arashi. “Welcome back from your dick appointment, or appointments,” he chuckled. He made sure to bump shoulders with Izumi as he dumped his bowl in the sink. And Izumi made sure to thank him with an elbow to his side.

 

“Well thanks for telling us you were safe.” He still went on. He may have fucked up with Kaoru, but he still had a little fire in him left for Arashi.

“Because there’s so many places I could be, right?” Arashi retorted. His Madara’s sweater smothered him. The room was too many degrees too hot for him. He paid no mind to his roommates bundled up in warm clothes.

 

Izumi made his way over to a spot next to Arashi. He spider-walked some fingers up his arm to the back of his neck, “Maybe that little boyfriend of yours-“

 

Arashi slapped his at his forearm, hard enough that Izumi pulled his hand away in shock. “Not funny.”

 

Kaoru looked over into their living area from the kitchen. “Jesus Christ, it was just a joke,” he didn’t imagine he’d be defending Izumi this soon after his comments.

Izumi didn’t know who he could look at anymore at this point. He hugged his arms across himself and brought his knees in, eyes flickering between both of his roommates.

Kaoru was no less of a mess than anyone else was. His honey blonde hair was unkempt, fly away hairs and tangled up bits standing out, and his skin hadn’t been spared either. It just looked as tired as he was. “We’ve all been through shit, okay?” He started. “Even if Arashi is just too ass-sore and his only concern right now is when his next dick appointment is,” he smirked.

 

“That’s all you think I do?” Arashi puffed.

 

“He’s saying drop it.” Izumi snapped back.

 

Their apartment never felt so cold. Knives were in every corner, waiting at every turn.

 

Kaoru fell asleep in the change of clothes he was in since last night. He took no time leaving. Not like he cared what he wore.

 

And that familiar awkward silence settled between Izumi and Arashi now. No one knew what the next step was, or what direction they were even supposed to go towards.

 

Izumi stared into the empty kitchen as if Kaoru was still there. He wanted to say something to Arashi, to explain, to apologize, but no words were found.

His phone buzzed in the background. He knew whose vibrate pattern it was, he set a different one for each person. But he didn’t care to check it. He watched it vibrate itself straight off the counter.

 

While Arashi looked somewhere ahead, eyes fixated on the nothingness as if he could still see the glass vase with red roses.

* * *

 

Koga sat on top of someone’s vanity, knocking over a hairbrush and some makeup bags. Arashi cringed as they hit the floor, “If you’re going to be back here, the least you could do is be careful.” he pleaded.

 

Ritsu prowled over into the backroom with feline grace. He made some dancers jump with his sudden appearance. Always sneaking around, he was. Which, contrasted so much from Koga, who proudly strides his way in, loves making his presence known. “Let manager-for-the-night feel like a big boy,” Ritsu snickered, pointing to the keys in his Second’s hand.

 

 _Typical_ _cat-like response_ , Arashi figured.

Cat and dog, they really were.

 

Koga scrunched his nose up, giving Ritsu a look. “I’m only closing because you get to go out tonight.” He clarified.

Arashi smiled as he scooted his chair closer to where Koga was. “I’m surprised you aren’t drowning in dates and girls and guys, ~” he teased. He gave Koga a quick look before winking, “I’d certainly be trying to.” And he noted how red he got.

 

“I was always overshadowed by you guys in high school, anyways,” Koga huffed, but he returned Arashi’s wink. “It’s nice to not feel so left out now, so I’d rather hang out with everyone than get dates, I guess.”

Ritsu raised his brows, he’d never known Koga to left that side of him out to everyone.

But now was different. There was only a few of them in the back, and it was the end of the night. Koga always felt just- better then. A true wolf in his own way.

It was a small, nagging pain in Koga that told him to never get too comfortable, or to not play along with jokes too much. That little pain kept reminding him he’d never known what would always be going on. Its friendliest and gentler reminder was that he also wasn’t sure who stood where in the ever-changing group mechanisms.

He smiled tightly and pushed off the vanity. “I’m just hangin’ back here to make sure everyone gets changed and to their rides safely,” he said. “Not sure why Ritchii’s around, though.”

 

“Because it’s obvious how painfully bored you are and it’s fun to watch you attempt at mingling and suffer?” His demon boss answered with a shrug. Ritsu had actually looked nice that day, which was a nice change to his same three depression outfits he’d been alternating since his older misfortune came into town. His raven hair was tamed, his eyes seemed brighter, more full of life; they shone almost like a scarlet color. And most surprisingly: his outfit didn’t have any lint on it.

 

Izumi whistled as he passed by. “Should’ve invited me out with you, bitch-” getting cut off with a sneeze.

Ritsu could barely control his laughter as he wheezed out, “Sneezumi.”

To which, Izumi happily flipped him off over.

 

“Mama was going to meet up some friend and wanted me to come, so I’ll tell him you’re tagging, too.” Arashi’s voice came out muffled from underneath the clothes he was getting himself into. His boss coughed and gave a pointed look to some of his costume accessories he never took off. It was another night as Aphrodite for Arashi.

 

 

Time never seemed to move by so fast for Koga than when he was with other people, but before he knew it, he was already locking the door behind everyone.

 

Ritsu didn’t give him any instructions too hard to follow. Just one, actually.

One of the bodyguards always stays behind to clean, his boss told him, so all he had to do was wait until he finished. He didn’t even need to clean, and he could steal shots of whatever he wanted in the bar. A win in Koga’s book.

 

The manager’s office had given him an odd sense of coziness between his headphones that sent the oldies straight to him and the beer he had snatched. He downed it as fast as he could, laying back on the black couch in the office and letting the warm buzz wash over him.

Of course, he told everyone he could handle his booze and that he only went for the hard stuff. But beers were his comfort. They kept the good times rolling.

From the days where sneaking a beer out of your parent’s fridge was considered the most badass move, to the slow shift into adulthood where a beer could replace water if that’s how you rolled.

But he may have not been as tough as he said he was. All wolves need packs, he’d remind himself.

 

And no good buzz comes without the urge to piss.

 

Koga cursed under his breath as he shook off the warm kick. He silently begged his legs to be nice to him. If he had it his way, alcohol wouldn’t do shit to his bladder, and he’d take another beer then crash on that couch with any blanket that could magically appear.

 

He didn’t notice anyone on his way to the bathroom, cursing under his breath again. If he didn’t see anyone, then there was no one, and when there’s no one- he has to go home.

 

He really wasn’t sure how he barely missed him on his way back to the office.

It was almost a little too obvious someone was there. Music was playing and the scent of cleaning supplies was inescapable. He even sang along softly.

Koga took a confirming look as he checked him out.

 

He was still in his guard uniform. His black shirt stuck to his back from the sweat, and the front of it was unbuttoned halfway. His body was gorgeously tanned, beautifully toned. His pecs and abs were visible, sweat resting on them. Purple hair was almost styled as it usually was. One side brushed back, but his bangs were pinned to the side.

He looked over and smiled at Koga, long frame resting up against the bar as he waved his hand with his dirty cleaning rag in it. “Nice to see you, Ogami.” He smiled.

 

God strike him dead.

He had to be alone with him.

 

“Heya, Adonis.” Koga choked out with a hard swallow. He lingered around, unsure of what to do. The place was cleaned beautifully. Koga figured Adonis must have been close to finishing up.

 

“You can keep me company,” Adonis said, turning down his music to play at a softer volume. It was almost impossible for Koga to resist. He sat next to Adonis, finding the way the muscles in his arms moved almost hypnotizing.

 

“I- uhm, I wasn’t aware you- that you cleaned.” He shakily pieced together. It was either the alcohol or his nerves. His face heated, and his palms started to sweat in his lap.

 

Adonis stopped, taking the pin out of his hair and handing it over to Koga. “You look like you need it,” he laughed, bangs falling loosely over his face. His appeal grew stronger which each passing second, Koga thought, and then he was sure it was his nerves.

 

“Do you have a driver?” he asked, small attempt at conversation. The sight of Koga with his bangs pinned back, eyes wide, and face red was too cute for Adonis. If he told him, he’d risk Koga blowing up. He smiled and let those thoughts rest safely in his mind.

 

A driver? Koga didn’t think he drank that much- but then he flickered back to how the trash can in the manager’s office had been filled with probably half the stash of cans from the bar, and he realizes maybe driving isn’t the smartest idea right now.

“No,” Koga admits. The words leap out. It’s like he can’t stop himself, can’t calculate his moves. He’s unable to keep his usual tough front up. And Adonis smiles like he’s seen this side of Koga all along.

 

“I can bring you back to your place.” Adonis offered, finishing up his work on the bar.

The silver-haired guard nodded eagerly, bits of his bangs falling forward. His eyes follow Adonis as he kneels down a bit, pouring some cleaning solution on a different rag before wiping the tops of the chairs. “Can I help? I want to-“ Koga bit his tongue before he could blab out anything more embarrassing.

 

“You can stay late to help me whenever.” Adonis replied, handing another rag over to Koga.

 

Light conversations entertained them, blending in with the smooth jazz and the citrus products leaving its fragrant mark behind. The club would be their mutual ground, and Koga found himself actually getting excited over the prospect of cleaning now.

 

Adonis left to change in the backroom. He never expected Koga to already be knocked out by the time he came back.

“How does anyone deal with you, Ogami?” More thinking out loud than an actual question. Adonis made a mental note to not let Koga touch any alcohol the next time they cleaned together.

* * *

 

Kaoru had too much on his mind to even put on a good performance at work, and he knew Ritsu would likely get on his case for that. He couldn’t even bring himself to joke around with everyone earlier. He stayed behind and waited until everyone else left before he did.

Arashi and Izumi kept their distance from him at work, too. But they only really talked when Arashi invited Izumi out on impulse.

 

He needed Morisawa to hurry up and get him. Kaoru would explode if he even stood in this parking lot a second longer.

But who pulled up wasn’t who Kaoru was expecting.

 

Black and sleek, the car was obviously too fancy to belong to any college student. Kaoru inched closer to the club entrance in case it was human traffickers like his intrusive thought whispered it was.

A window slowly rolled down.

“Kaoru-kun, ~” a familiar voice sang out, one syllable at a time.

 

‘ _Motherfucker_ ’, Kaoru thought to himself. “You aren’t Chiaki, Sakuma-san.” He said, annoyed.

 

“What if I said I’m your chauffeur?” Rei asked, leaning out the window. “I have my way of knowing things, and weaving myself in them.” Wink punctuating his sentence.

 

Kaoru laughed at the suggestion. “Then I’d call bullshit because you wouldn’t drop me off at my boyfriend’s place.” Two could play his games.

 

Rei stopped the engine and got out of the car, arms across his chest as he raised his brow at Kaoru. “I’d have to call bullshit, too, because you know you’re a terrible liar.” He walked over to the other side, opening the door for Kaoru. “I gave him a very generous amount of money for this opportunity. He wasn’t an easy one to buy out.”

 

“I’ll make tonight worth your time.” Rei promised.

 

“Oh, so you’ll buy me a drink, take me to your place, hook up, and then kick me out right after? Or will you just feel me up again and then send 2 AM texts when you’re lonely?” Kaoru questioned. He knew he’d hate himself for it, but he got in the car anyways.

 

Rei only grinned as he shut his door, strutting his way back to the driver’s side. He knew Kaoru rolled his eyes at that, but he had to keep his body language consistent with the teasing. “It’s whatever you want tonight, anything at all.”

 

Kaoru would have to have a talk with Chiaki later, and he’d need to nag himself for letting Rei charm him.

He was irresistible. Kaoru needed that rush for himself anyways.

 

“Buy me dinner and I’ll see what I feel like doing after.”

“Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow!! long time no update!  
> life has been super busy for me, and when i finally got some free time, my laptop broke and writing had to be halted until my new one came in. i'll try to update more regularly, if anyone does still read this.

Bar hopping was more soul-sucking than Izumi remembered.

Going out with Arashi and Madara was good in concept, but played out- he was exhausted.

Madara’s friend kept changing locations, always promising to meet them at different places. Five stops later, and Madara had to threaten to cancel if his friend didn’t already settle on where they were now.

 

Izumi wiggled into their booth, finding himself in the corner. He sipped bitterly at his drink. “Someone obviously doesn’t know how to make a proper blueberry mojito.” He snarled with a pointed look at where the bar was from their table. Madara scooted in, then Arashi after. The latter leaned forward and smiled, talking with his straw in his mouth.

 

“My drink is just fine,” said Arashi.

And Izumi flicked the straw out and tossed it across the table. “Bad for the environment, bitch.”

Madara gave him a firm look, one that had Izumi relaxing back in his spot with his lips pursed.

 

No could even blame Izumi for how he was acting. Sure, it may have been secretly agreed upon that he needed to tone it down, but they couldn’t imagine how he must have been feeling.

“Are you- are you sure you want to be out with us?” Madara asked, face softened to an apologetic look. “Either of us wouldn’t mind taking you home.” Gesturing to Arashi.

Something flashed in Madara’s face, even if Arashi couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was. He watched as Madara was quick to chug at his beer. Watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed and small trails of beer slid down his throat. He almost jolted to lick it off him.

Izumi just shrugged as he kept sipping his excuse of a drink. “I’ll survive.” A lie. He wanted to gulp down anything he could find.

No, not anything.  
The hard stuff.  
His impulses kept whispering, and edging, telling to grab bottles of vodka, of whiskey, of brandy, of cognac- anything. They wanted him to drink, to drown in an endless sea of sweet, burning liquor.

But he would not.  
Could not.  
Because no one was worth sacrificing his figure over an alcoholic binge, he told himself.

 

Still, Madara couldn’t help but to tighten. His shoulders tensed, every part of him tensed. He slid his hand down Arashi’s arm, going down to his thighs. He rubbed his inner thigh before his hand rested on his knee. Three taps. _We need to talk._

Arashi winked at him with his right eye. _Let’s go outside._

Their code was their special thing; a very special secret language for just them. It made dealing with would-be situations much easier. Arashi got up, yanking playfully at Madara’s hand until he followed. Izumi was seriously regretting letting himself be around all that alcohol.

To say Arashi was scared would be an understatement. His stomach squeezed; hard enough he thought he’d vomit everything he had in before they even got outside.  
He jerked Madara out the door, and he wasn’t able to control the glare he had or the voice he used. “What the hell is happening?”

“I fucked up,” Madara breathed, almost ashamed to say more than that. He rubbed his face despite his fingers slightly twitching. “I-“  
“Just say it.” Arashi near growled. His partner never did any of this unless something was truly wrong.  
“We’re meeting Leo.” He finally spat out.

Arashi paled, his mouth gaping open.

Madara had kept asking Izumi at each bar they stopped at if he wanted to go home. And when Arashi thought more about it, more into it-  
They kept switching bars so quickly. He felt like he saw the same car at every turn whenever they pulled out of the parking lot. And this bar was much further than all of the other places they had visited-  
Madara was doing it intentionally. He kept hopping from one place to another. He changed the plans on Leo, and not the other way around. He wanted to wear Izumi out.

With his head down, brown hair covered his face. No expression could be seen, but Arashi could feel the guilt around him. “What do we do-“ He breathed as he began to pace.

“I’ll cancel. Again.” Madara offered, hands twitching slightly by his side. It was the most he could do, even though he knew Leo would still try to make the plans stick through. He rambled an array of curses under his breath.

Arashi exhaled through his nose humorlessly. “I think it might be too late for that…” He whispered as the same black car pulled into the parking lot. It looked expensive, the pearlescent sheen glowing under the multicolored bar lights.

Madara didn’t need to turn around to know it was Leo. “Fuck.”

 

“Don’t shit yourselves now!” Leo shouted, looking no more than like a mess of orange hair everywhere. Speeding in with his windows down, as he had sped the entire way here. “This was entirely Rei’s idea.” Shouting as he stuck his arm out the opened window, gesturing to his car.

“We won’t be the ones shitting ourselves.” Madara quipped back, though he really began to wish he would’ve turned Izumi down. Damned be Arashi for making him softer on his edges.

Whether Leo knew that they weren’t shaken up over him- or at least what he drove in- or not, Arashi couldn’t tell if he really still so dense, or if he tried to make a shot of a funny entrance. He straightened his back up and had his chin up high. “I never got that “Honey, I’m home!” text I was promised.”  
He slowly inched more towards the entrance of the bar as if it could stop whatever impending chaos was on its way.

Leo stretched slowly out of his car, one limb at a time, before finally pulling himself out. “Will a round on me make up for it?”

“I’d rather have a sudden influx in tips as payment if you happen to know someone that might be interested.” Arashi winking to end his sentence.

Yet, the energy still didn’t feel right.  
Tight.  
Their chests were tight, the air was stretched too thin.

Leo turned to Madara with that classic devious smile of his. “Who’s going to be shitting themselves over this bird?” Head jerking to his ride.

Madara froze. He put no effort into hiding the way-too-evident ‘oh shit’ written all over his face. Arashi’s glare made it no easier. “You know. The people. Basser-py- passer-bys. That type of stuff.”

Leo smirked, going off on how it sounds and looks like both Madara and Arashi had one drink too many.

 

With him in the middle, arms hooked between Arashi’s and Madara’s, he practically dragged them in behind him. Blabbering, spouting nonsense and laughing at his jokes that neither of them could hear over their own worry of who Izumi was going to kill first when he’d spot Leo.

“I assume you have a table?” He had asked, but they kept guiding him to every other spot and booth in the bar except their own, buried in one of the corners. Stalling could only hold them off for so long.

Leo gasped, unhooking one of his hands to slap over his mouth. “I didn’t know you guys had company!” He screeched before grabbing them by their hands and dragging them in some direction. They’d been taken every which way in the bar that it became blurry where they were now, their eyes spinning too fast with Leo’s rushing drag. Arashi and Madara just hoped they hadn’t found the table.

Though, Arashi had wished the exact opposite right after.

“Rittsu!” Leo cheered.

His head popped up quickly, jumping into attention at the call of his name. If he was a cat, his ears would’ve shot back, Leo thought.

Feline smile and a smug look in his eyes as he slightly narrowed them. “Ou-sa-ma!” Ritsu enunciated each syllable in time with the sways of his head and fingers side to side. He patted to the empty seats around him, just him and a plus-one alone in a whole booth. “Join us, or else.”  
Arashi tried so hard to not look at the guest Ritsu brought with him.

“That’s Shu’s main squeeze, right?” Leo asked, inclining his head to Ritsu’s guest.  
Face down, buried in his own arms with only the back of his head visible and his dark green hair a total mess. He grumbled, his voice barely audible. “Haven’t been for the past year.” Broken sob at the end.

“Mikarin needed a boy’s night,” Ritsu explained and pecked the back of Mika’s head, though he was quick to swat him away and sob again.

Arashi needed to get out. Now.

“Don’t make yourselves strangers though,” Ritsu said a little too cheerfully, considering how his friend sulked right next to him. “I’ll cover the drinks from here on out.”

Leo nudged Arashi’s side with his elbow. “Guess you’ll be getting your tips then.”

But that was lost on him. He looked in the direction of their old booth, wondering if Izumi was okay by himself. Though, he didn’t see Izumi at the table. Shit.

Ritsu was quick to grab Leo and sit him next to himself, getting squeezed between Leo and Mika, though the booth was spacious enough that there was absolutely no need for squeezing. And so Madara nudged Arashi in first, with Arashi being between Mika and himself. God damn it.

 

Mika tried talking, had muttered something out, but it was incoherent mixed in with all his sobs. “It’s been one exact year since he ran off with _Mister Big, Brooding, and Perfect._ ” He managed to get out in one stable breath. Arashi couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be an insult to whoever he was, but he could definitely tell the statement was pointed towards him.

 

Leo and Ritsu were lost in conversation over business affairs, their plans, expansions, and all their nonsense mixed in between. Mika scooted over as much as he could to Arashi, in turn pushing Arashi closer to Madara.

 

Arashi and Madara looked at each other and shrugged. What the hell was the proper protocol for this situation. “I’m sorry.” Arashi answered back with unsurety in his voice.

“He’s bigger than me, taller than me, stronger than me, more handsome than me, better than me,” Mika wept on, surprisingly being able to stop sobbing long enough to tell his story.

 

Madara had to hold back from laughing at how purely pathetic Mika looked.

 

“He was the childhood friend, and me? I was the replacement.”

 

Arashi slowly reached his hand out and gently patted Mika’s back. “There, there. Let it out.” However, that only caused Mika to start sobbing all over again. Bawling, actually, lost so deep in his tears.

Either it was perfect timing or planned, but the waiter came by with more drinks- and Arashi then had little doubt that Ritsu probably asked the staff to deliver more drinks whenever Mika would cry. Madara mouthed a ‘thank you’, since Ritsu was too preoccupied to even notice.

 

With as much of a view as he had, Madara kept on the lookout for Izumi to do damage control if needed. He was starting to feel bad for just abandoning him, but it was better than having Izumi face off with Leo in front of a drunk Ritsu, a sobbing Mika, and an already tense Arashi. Madara still couldn’t put his finger on why Arashi had seemed more tense beyond this matter after Leo had gotten distracted, though.

 

He pulled out his phone, deeming the situation safe enough that he didn’t need to watch out right now. Scrolling through the timeline of whatever he app he landed on. He saw a quick status Rei posted- _‘cant fuck it up this time aaa_ ’ with a ton of emojis that he couldn’t tell if they were ironic or not. Followed after that was a status that Kaoru posted- ‘ _hey guys who has the most expensive burgers in town??? Asking for a friend._ ’

Madara couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of Kaoru purposely running through Rei’s pockets as some small form of payback for things he swore he didn’t remember, as Arashi told him.

Then an alert went off. Izumi. _‘Are you guys still fucking or smth??’_

 

Arashi was stuck listening to sob story, after sobbing, after sob story each that Mika went through. The situation he wanted to avoid putting Izumi into was pretty similar to the one he landed himself in. Great.

He felt Madara nudge his side as he casually slid his phone over to show Izumi’s text, because the night only got better and better.

Arashi took his phone and replied for Madara, despite the look on his face begging him to do the opposite. _‘Give us another hour but you know you’re allowed to join ;)’_

Both Madara and Arashi could have sworn they never got a text back so fast in both of their lives. ‘ _Not funny. I want to go home._ ’ Arashi took it upon himself to send Izumi some money from Madara’s phone, enough for a taxi to take him home.

 

Crisis successfully averted.

Or so they thought.

 

Madara was adamant to hide his phone from Arashi before he could do any more damage to Izumi, though Arashi was quick to stick his tongue out back at him. Ritsu and Leo were lost in their zone, and Mika kept on with his pity party, his silent weeping entertaining himself between the duos on either side of him. Life sucked for Mika Kagehira.

 

“Care to explain what in the hell you’re doing?”

Arashi isn’t sure if he ever saw Madara’s head whip back so fast. Even Ritsu and Leo froze, though Mika didn’t budge from his self imposed cocoon of his jacket wrapped around him.

 

Izumi’s eyes shot fire, and if looks could kill, everyone in that booth would be dead. He narrowed his eyes to each person at the booth, until-

“This is who leave me for?” He yelled, loud enough that people from tables nearby turned to see what was happening. He pointed directly at Leo, who only smiled like a fool in return.

 

“So you got my text!” He cheered.

Izumi froze. “Excuse me?”

 

“I invited you to join me! I was waiting for you all night!” Leo said all too enthusiastically considering the fact that Izumi was just seconds away from trying to flip their bolted-down table over.

 

He thought for a second before he realized-  
The text he had gotten the other day, when he fought with Arashi and Kaoru both in their apartment. He remembered his phone went off, remembered hearing Leo’s vibrate pattern, and remembered that he instantly ignored it. Leo had brought him home just hours before that text, he assumed it was a check-up text, and-

 

“You invited me?” Izumi repeated as if he couldn’t believe it. He wasn’t yelling, his tone was soft, but there was nothing soft about it. He scoffed. Baffled. “After everything, you invite me for a few drinks and think we can just kiss and make up?”

 

Ritsu pushed his way closer to Mika, perfectly understanding the situation, but definitely deciding to ignore it as he offered the spot between him and Leo to Izumi. “Join us!” He smiled deviously. A cat getting ready to pounce at whatever issue he could.

Izumi looked at his boss with disgust, a face that showed no regard for the years they’d been friends prior, as Ritsu as clearly disregarded his knowledge between Izumi and Leo and what had happened.

 

“Kaoru is out with Rei,” Ritsu began, leaning forward as he stared down Izumi through cat-like eyes. “And you ignore Leo earnestly reaching out?” Calculated. He set Chiaki up to make plans with Kaoru, only to cancel them for Rei, as the two had deliberated in their business meeting when Rei rolled back into town, Leo on his side.

 

Ritsu reached across the table, hand out to drag Izumi between him and Leo, “So, you sit and enjoy yourself for the sake of gaining a regular client.” Though Izumi cringed at the thought of Leo ever taking him into a backroom.

 

And so the pieces of the puzzle slowly fell in place, as according to their plan, when his brother finally broke face and looked pathetic in front of him, begging to help him fix what he messed up. Afterall, Ritsu Sakuma learned how to be a bastard from the best.

 

Their night went on in a daze of shot after shot with gossip of life since the years rolled by, with Mika chiming in every now and then, though he usually spent his night trying to rest on Arashi, whose heart could only beat faster between him and Madara.

Ritsu had the night planned perfectly.

But he even he barely noticed when the new black-and-red haired guard showed up his partner next to his side, pink hair as every bit fine as the man himself with his purple eyes locking on one of them in particular.

 

Arashi tried to push Mika’s head into his chest, if only so he could be spared for a few seconds to not have to look at his ex with Mister Big, Brooding, and Perfect right away. Mika struggled against him.

 

He couldn’t tell if this was a dumb prank Ritsu planned, or if this was purely coincidental. Ritsu was too deep in his conversation with Leo to even notice, and Arashi got the vibes that they wouldn’t leave until they spoke.

Everyone awkwardly glanced at each other, occasionally trying to kick Ritsu under the table for his attention.  
Shuu, the infamous ex of the evening, couldn’t look more tense as he kept adjusting his coat around him, glaring down at Mika who just wept continuously. He leaned over the table and snapped- actually snapped- right in front of Ritsu’s face. “You must be an absolute idiot, pay attention when others are talking to you.” Still persistently snapping in his face.

No one had even said anything, Arashi thought, but decided starting something with Shuu was probably not the best idea.

 

Ritsu whispered down into Mika’s ear, “I didn’t plan this,” before turning his attention to Mister Big, Brooding, and Perfect.

But, Gods, when Mika poked his head up to see what Ritsu meant, he instantly regretted it and broke down completely. He was saying something, trying to yell at Shuu through the sobs, but it was near impossible to understand him.

Words could be made out, but not entirely full sentences.

Kuro, who came out to celebrate a new job and ran into his manager by chance, stood unsure of what to do. He tried to talk to Mika, tried to calm him down the same way he’d try to calm his sister, but then he only got yelled at too. Shuu glared down at Mika, arms across his chest, as Mika was yelling so intensely even spit was flying.

Izumi wanted to die. Everyone in the bar had stopped and watched.

 

Definitely not the most uneasy situation he’d been in, but Ritsu would manage it.  
He softly put his hand on Mika’s back and rubbed small circles, almost like he was unwinding a toy. Mika slowed down until he was done screaming and breathing raggedly.

Ritsu worked that fake smile and put on his best face as he turned to both Kuro and Shuu. “Did you want to speak to the manager?”

* * *

 

 

Kaoru kicked his feet up on the too-shiny dashboard of Rei’s too-expensive car. He looked at him through the corner of his eyes, brows raising slightly as he bit into what he swore was the best burger of his life. A test.

Rei tried so hard to not recoil at how the scuff marks would be a lot to clean up. So, instead, he smiled, and took a bite of his own burger. “Enjoying your dinner?” He asked, mouth stuffed.

If he wasn’t too nice, he’d laugh at the sight of Rei speaking with his mouth full so his chewed up burger would fly everywhere. But, hey, even Kaoru had enough standards to know that’s gross. “Absolutely!” He chirped, ear-to-ear smile.

The burger was amazing, but not nearly as satisfying as it was to watch Rei get pushed more and more towards his limits. His patience must’ve been on its last leg at this point. Kaoru stretched, and slowly dragged the bottom of his shoe down, bringing the scuff marks down further. “Maybe I should consider doing calls for customers like this.”

“I’m a customer?” Rei asked, brows slightly raised. “Just that to you?”

Kaoru shrugged. “Far as I’m concerned, you came, saw me, and requested a private room with me so-”

 

Rei tossed over a napkin before Kaoru could wipe greasy fingers on the leather interiors. “You still got that memory loss?” He questioned on. The intentional mess was more irritating to him than Kaoru skirting around the issue.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You saying I’m not good enough to remember?” He teased.

 

Stupid bastard. “Who are you again?”

 

Rei pouted, mock-whining with his bottom lip pursed. “You’re awful, you know that? You hurt me, Kaoru-kun, you hurt my fwagile wittle fweewings.”

 

Kaoru rolled his eyes. “Keep talking like that, and I’ll hurt more than your fweewings.” He managed to sneak rubbing his hands clean on the car past Rei. “You’re acting like you just want me to leap out of his car and never hop back in, like you want,” he paused and he waved his hand over himself for dramatic affect, “this.”

“And what is this?” Rei asked, waving his hand between both of them.

They both open their mouth to speak and said at the same time:  
“A dinner.”

“A date.”

 

Kaoru slowly put his burger down as his eyes widened. “You think this is a date?”

Rei truly sounded hurt as he asked, “You didn’t?”

 

That’s when the realization hit Kaoru that, already, this hole was dug deeper than he thought. That this is what it was like in the past with Rei. It slowly dawned on him that at one point, he really fucking loved Rei Sakuma- somehow.

 

“Just you, me, and the car I borrowed from my dad that I swore was my own,” Rei started as he stared off beyond the window like he could see whatever memory he was accounting for.

“We drove off to the beach, burgers and sodas, and watched the sunset. We counted the stars, knocked out in the car, then watched the sunrise. That was the best date of my life.” The small splinter of pain in his voice struck some chord in Kaoru.

“Honestly, I don’t know how I didn’t get towed or ticketed.” His laugh was a little hoarse, sounding like something was stifled back.

 

 _Make an excuse, say something_. Kaoru swallowed hard. “This was just so last minute and-”, he stammered, “I would’ve gotten nice or planned ahead or-”, he cleared his throat and covered his face with his hands. “Can we start over? Start us over?”

 

“I’ll go first,” Rei offered as he stuck his hand out to Kaoru. “Hi, I’m Rei Sakuma.”

He hated that Rei’s dumb jokes still made him laugh. “Not like that, dumbo. More like,” Kaoru shifted over to stick his hand out to Rei instead. “Hi, thank you for taking me on this-”

Rei leaned in with his eyes wide and brows raised, and that bastard smile across his face. “Hm? This what?”

 

“This date,” Kaoru sounded defeated as it came out, but he didn’t necessarily mind it. A good defeated, because that type of feeling was possible with Rei Sakuma. “And I’m sorry for the pain this date caused to your car.” Gesturing at all the dashboard scuff marks.

 

Rei shrugged, he really didn’t care. “If that’s the price to pay for you, I don’t mind it.” And he meant it. No price was too much.

“Woah there, bucko,” Kaoru interjected. “Not a sugar baby now. No need to go flaunting money bags to a broke college student unless you want an ‘oh that’s cool’ at best, unless you’re taking me to the beach again.”

 

Even if he could barely remember, hearing it again made him feel something, smell something, hear something, that felt buried. Smell the cheap air freshener, and the saltiness from the sea. Hear the waves crash as he drifted off to sleep, and feel the breeze brushing past from open windows as he passed out in the front seat.

But it wasn’t the same. It felt like it was all by himself, like Rei was never there in that memory.

 

“Does any of it come back to you?” Rei wrapped his burger up and put it back in the bag. He faced Kaoru and placed his hand on top of his, that was still holding that stupid burger like he didn’t catch memo Rei wanted to get serious.

 _Of course he didn’t_ , Rei considered, _he’s just about as bright as I am._

 

“I get this general sense of… Sadness. Some bittersweet type of thing.” Kaoru tried to explain. He knew Rei was entirely focused on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to face him back. As if doing so would rip off some bandaid he wasn’t ready to yet.

“I feel like I buried them myself because I didn’t want to ever remember it again, like if I did, I’d gain something from it. Like, maybe I’d sleep at night, or I’d learn how to breathe.” He felt like an idiot, like he was being way too dramatic- but it was real.

 

Rei listened intently, slowly nodding as Kaoru spoke,

 

Something about Rei, something about the way they ended, he never wanted to think about it. And if he wanted to move on, he had to forget Rei completely.

“If you were always there with me, in my mind, being the voice in my head, I think I would have just shut down. I don’t know if I could have learned how to feel or anything, I would’ve been just- numb.”  
The weight melted off Kaoru the more he spoke, and Rei’s warm touch was also to thank for it.

 

He put his burger down, finally, and let his hand rest on top of Rei’s, softly squeezing him. “I know that when I want to, I’ll finally remember.” A promise.

 

Rei put his other hand on top of Kaoru’s, and Kaoru put his free hand on Rei’s, all hands holding each other. “We’ll go one day at a time?” He proposed, his eyes wider and his gaze softer- understanding.

 

“One day at a time.” Kaoru repeated. A hope for his promise.

 

The absolute shit-eater grin on Rei’s face told Kaoru instantly that the moment wasn’t going to last forever. “After all, there isn’t a single person who could completely forget about the world’s most handsome man!” Taking his hands away and striking some absolutely ridiculous pose.

 

Kaoru took the liberty of tossing a handful of fries at Rei upon himself. “You’re on thin ice, Sakuma-san.”

 

Rei threw one fry back at Kaoru. “Whatever you say, Kaoru-kun.”

* * *

 

 

Sunlight coming in through the windows hurt like Satan pissing directly into Koga’s eyes. He cracked one open, and shoved the quickest thing he could find over his face which was some pillow.

“Fucking Jesus Christ. FUCK.” He growled as he ungracefully flopped over to lay on his stomach, pillow still on his face. His mental to-do list seemed so much worse than it actually was because of his damn hangover.

And it was all his own damn fault.  
“Fuck. Me.”

 

He waited to hear Leon padding over to him and promptly beg for food, or a fat shiba prancing around, but no little footsteps ever came. In fact, he didn’t even bother to see where he even was. He didn’t even remember how he got home. He assumed he was.

 

Koga took one more ungraceful turn and plopped off the couch, landing with a soft thud and a not-so-soft exclamation of “FUCK!”. Despite his tough front, his sensitivity extended to all senses of the word.

 

When he paid enough attention to his surroundings, despite the throbbing pain in his head, he could hear some music playing softly and slight humming. Great. But he didn’t want to get off the floor- not that he even wanted to get off the couch- so he opted for looking around instead.

 

He certainly wasn’t at his place. He couldn’t remember the last time his place had been so clean, or color coordinated, if it ever was. It was nice, though. White walls, maple wood floors, gray fuzzy rug with a gray suede couch. Immediate surroundings weren’t too bad.

 

It took a concentrated effort to push himself off the ground. Even the rug felt better than the general feeling of shit he had on him.

The high amounts of sunshine came as no surprise with the large bay windows with thin curtains, barely blocking any light out.

He slumped his way around and observed around him. It was a nice place, not that he had any damn idea who it belonged to. Until he made his way over into the kitchen.

 

“I thought I heard you up, but I was honestly too scared I’d bother you.”

 

 _Motherfucker_ , Koga swallowed hard as he realized, _I went home with fucking Adonis last night._

 

“Y-, uh, yeah, the uh- the sun,” Koga brokenly stammered out, pointing to the windows. “I feel like shit.”  
Adonis smiled, turning off settings on the stove. “Did the sun wake you up and you have a hangover?”

“Basically.”

He turned to grab something out of a microwave, and Koga nearly choked at the sight of him in just boxers and an apron, especially given his boxers were a light blue with little orange fish on them. His hair was slicked back, damp, and he smelled so fresh.

 

Pancakes, syrup, and a pill bottle in hand, Adonis moved to set-up a small table right next to the kitchen. Plates were already on it with glasses of water, and he set down the pill bottle where he beckoned Koga to sit. Koga wondered how he didn’t smell the pancakes earlier.

 

“So, I- what happened last night?” Koga asked. The headache relievers couldn’t kick in fast enough. He felt like an absolute fool, he couldn’t even keep eye contact with Adonis and his stomach was either jittery from being around him, or he was going to throw up. He wasn’t sure if there was an in between, and he was all too aware of the fact that his cheeks were red.

 

The gap between them wasn’t much. Adonis leaned over and cut Koga’s pancakes into bits for him while he hiding his face in his hands. He laughed, “Manager asked you to close up, I stayed behind to clean up, and you were pretty… wasted.” He tried to put it as nicely as he could. For Koga’s own sake, he left out tons of details of how absolutely gone he was.

 

“That’s it?” Asked Koga as he slowly put his hands down to grab a chunk of pancake.

 

“You helped me clean, we talked, you drank more, and you were too drunk to tell me where you lived, so I took you home.”

 

Koga knew Adonis would never, and the little fishie boxers confirmed it, but he still asked again. “And that’s it?” He, though, knew that on his own end, that couldn’t have been all there was to it.

Adonis ruffled up Koga’s hair, his damn too-beautiful face beaming. “I got you pillows and a blanket and tucked you in. Your keys should be on the coffee table. Feel free to use my shower to clean up.”

 

How one man was so good, so perfect, Koga couldn’t understand and hated the fact that he felt like a lovestruck teenager all over again for the smallest show of decency, but he also knew it was for more than just that. “I need to feed Leon…” He mumbled under his breath.

 

The apartment was a cozy and quaint little place. Neutral color schemes with the natural light, minimalistic decorating. He wasn’t sure if this was how he pictured Adonis’s apartment in his head, but it was comfortable. Inviting. He knew his roommate must’ve bombarded him with texts.

“I can’t thank you enough for any of this-”

But Adonis was quick to cut him off. “You don’t need to.”

 

Koga would get his shit in order some other time, including himself too. “Can you drop me off?”

“Tell me where you live, I’ll feed… Leon, was it? Stay here, shower, and I’ll even let you nap on my bed.”

 

As much as he wanted to reject that offer, Koga just didn’t have it in himself to. Adonis was too sweet to even be human and was obviously placed in his life through some divine intervention. That was how he’d reason with things. It was also how he’d explain having the fluffiest damn pancakes of his life.

 

“Ya sure you don’t mind keeping me here?” Koga still refused to make eye contact.

There wasn’t much of a height difference at all between himself and Adonis, but when he reached to grab his chin and made for him to look at Adonis in those honey eyes, he never felt so covered. “Make yourself at home, and I mean it.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i have no excuse. i said i'd update more frequently and then let like 3-4 months roll by.
> 
> so, to compensate, i give yall an extra long chapter. and i'll work on actually frequently updating.

Koga bolted back and forth throughout his own apartment, this time, cursing whatever came to his mind loudly. His roommate poked their head out of their room, “Damn, Gami-san, is it that serious?” They groaned.

“I’m fucking late! Late as fuck! Fuckin’ shit!” Koga yelled back. He knew his job would more than likely be the price of him sulking in his room for hours. He spun around and snapped at his roommate again, “And don’t fuckin’ use that type’a language, Akehoshi.”

Koga found that every little thing made him panic. He was on-edge and had an extensive knowledge of every swear there ever was. From his boss, to his twisting and turning emotions, to even just breathing- Koga wanted to scream at everything, at nothing.

 

“You need to answer your texts, I was pretty worried last night,” His roommate began as they waddled into in the living room, covered in layers of blankets. The practical blanket-cape swallowed up their aged brown entirely as they plopped down on it. “I know you got my texts, all twenty of them, from _best roommate ever Su~ba~ruuuuuuuuun~_ with a whole bunch of star emojis, as I changed my name in your phone.” Subaru giggled mischievously at the fact.

 _Best roommate ever Su~ba~ruuuuuuuuun~_ sure beat _Apartment Sharer Akehoshi_ in Subaru’s book.

 

As much as Koga wished he could say becoming roommates with Subaru was a slow and eventual thing, the truth was that it wasn’t. Subaru’s father passed and in the middle of a breakdown, Subaru decided for Koga that they’d live together. All of Koga’s stuff was in his new home before he knew it.

Besides, it was much cheaper to split rent than to take on a full payment by himself. Koga furrowed brows his brows. “I thought you didn’t like nicknames?”

 

Subaru shrugged. “Trying something new out, breaking out of the usual.”

 

Koga hopped over to Subaru on one leg as he tried to jam the other into his skinny jeans. Being the brainless and lovestruck dumbass he was, he left his guard uniform at Adonis’s, and was too embarrassed to retrieve it. He settled for wearing all black instead, close enough to the uniform as he’d get. “Please no sass from ya, I’m two hours fuckin’ late.”

 

He also hated the fact that he’d have to see Adonis eventually. Not only would he see him at work, but he’d have to return the clothes he borrowed from him, Adonis reasoning it was the least he could do. To make things worse, they were _neighbors_ , living only about an apartment block away from each other, he’d come to find out.

 

If Koga said he still wasn’t a little hazed from being with Adonis all day, that’d be a lie- and a bad one at that.

 

After Adonis had made breakfast for him, he left to feed Leon and Daikichi; Koga figuring that Subaru would’ve forgotten to before going to class- again. Yet, Koga was too hungover to remember Subaru had been sick and would still be home.

When Adonis came back, Koga had just woken up from a small nap and they had some odd form of pillow talk, which really just included Adonis talking about his favorite meals while Koga tried to wake himself up to retain all the food-information.

_But after that-_

Koga shuddered as he thought about it.

 

They had gone on a loveseat adjacent to the couch, cuddling as Koga tried to show Adonis how to use a T.V remote, though Adonis was sure he’d seen magic with how the television followed the commands of the remote.

It was a nice, warm moment. One thing lead to another, with some teasing and some play fighting, and a series of _nice moments_ had ended up with Adonis on top of Koga, hands roaming over each other as they made out, both shamefully hard.

Koga bolted before anything could happen, and Adonis didn’t even try to stop him from leaving.

 

Something turned in Koga’s gut, nervous to see if Subaru would mention something about Adonis.

But Adonis hadn’t mentioned anything about a roommate, so he figured he was fine.

 

Daikichi and Leon padded over and jumped up to snuggle in with all the unnecessary quilts Subaru had with him.

 

Normally, the rest of their apartment was nice, spare for their own rooms that was always the messiest. But the sight of Subaru burrowed into five blankets with a dog on either side of him, while Koga ran and jumped around, leaving a trail of clothes behind him, had their small living room look disorganized.

“So,” Subaru started as he put Daikichi down on his lap, “your mystery man finally paid me a visit.”

 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Koga said, buttoning his pants up after his tussle with them. The living room window to his right had never seemed very tempting to jump out of. “Look, really, it really aint what you’re probably thinkin’ and-”

 

Subaru shrugged and reaching up to smack the back of Koga’s shoulder as he stumbled on by. “I was going to say I approve, numbnuts.”

 

It was an effort for Koga to catch himself, hand braced on the wood side table by the couch. “You do?” He near whispered. _Well **that** was unexpected. _

 

Subaru smiled, bright and warm. The sort of look that melts away tension. Koga found himself letting go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Considering _you_ just admitted you’re together, yes.”

 

Koga fucked up on too many levels for him to count. “I mean, not that we are- ‘cause it’s nothin’- and it’s just that… So, it’s kinda like well, actually, I should say that maybe it’s more like-” He babbled awkwardly. He expected the gut wrenching pain to be there, but Subaru’s gleam ate any anxiety he had up.

 

“Sshh, sshh, sshh,” Subaru pressed a finger up to Koga’s lips, Koga considered biting his finger off just for shushing him. “Tell _best roommate ever_ all about it.”

 

“Look, I like him, he took me home ‘cause I was piss drunk and passed out, did a whole bunch’a nice stuff for me and-” Koga felt too hot to even say it. Though he knew he shouldn’t waste time, he figured it wouldn’t hurt since he was already two hours late.

“ _And?_ ” Subaru pushed.

 

Koga shook his head and dashed around their dark living, trying to see where his keys were. While he was gone, Subaru had made the apartment into a cave, all the windows covered and very few lights on. “We were ‘bouta fuck, I couldn’t do it, and left without saying a word, and he let me go.” He didn’t have it in him to make eye contact as he admitted that.

 

Picking up Adonis’s clothes from the floor felt weird for Koga. Strange, and almost comforting. He pushed the thought as he shoved his clothes into a plastic bag. “It’s just a lot goin’ on,” Koga sighed. “Thinkin’ I really fucked it up this time.”

 

Subaru’s ability to have that ice melting warm aura while sick _and_ dealing with Koga was truly admirable. “Allow me, with my magical abilities, to diagnose you!” He said with his arms out and hands shaking around him. “Hmm… I see… You! Being scared of commitment! But not wanting to let go!” Subaru laughed as if it was all teasing, failing to see how serious Koga was about this.

 

“One day, I’m kicking you out and keeping Daikichi,” Koga emptily threatened. He pulled himself up to sit on the edge of their small kitchen table. The apartment wasn’t big by any means, so every piece of yard-sale-bought furniture had to be small to fit. “But I need you for rent, so not now.”

Subaru turned on the couch to face Koga behind him with all the layers of blankets he had swishing at the movement and creating a mound, until Subaru looked akin to a prairie dog peeking out from the ground. “Talk to him!”

 

Koga choked on nothing at the thought. “Nope! I’m outta here!” He slid off the table and stormed his way to the door with the bag of Adonis’s clothes in hand. Gods above, Koga couldn’t even begin to speak about how embarrassed he was to be having boy trouble.

 

A lot of things gnawed at Koga, too many things did. And whenever he found himself having a second to breathe, there was one sure thing he couldn’t help but remind himself of; Ritsu cleverly scheming for Arashi to be the slutty Aphrodite to _his_ Adonis.

 _His_ Adonis.

Koga shoved that thought away. Adonis didn’t belong to anyone. Even if he had already yelled Ritsu out for it, only for Ritsu to act as if he had no clue, he knew he needed to speak to Ritsu- _again_. And he braced himself for an anything- _but_ -awkward night at work.

* * *

 

  
  


“I’m gonna die, I’m really ‘bouta die,” Mika whined before hurling everything out for the umpteenth time that day. Ritsu patted his back as he whispered some comforts to him. Mika Kagehira was an absolute trainwreck- and his stomach was where that wreck happened.

 

He thought his life was made. It was supposed to be. From day one, it had always been him and Shuu. Everyone had recognized Shuu as Mika’s, and Mika as Shuu’s. It was planned, perfect, and they’d last to the end.

 

Of course, until  _ Mister Tall, Brooding, and Perfect _ came along. And now his best friend just had to hire  _ him _ .

 

“Promise you I didn’t know,” Said Ritsu, though his voice fell flat. He kept finding himself in situations where he had no idea what to do, no clue where to start. He wanted to sympathize, but found himself too emotionally taxed to.

 

“Why do I still let ya convince me to drink?”  Mika grumbled and let another regurgitation waterfall out. He was lucky he hadn’t puked a gut out at this point.  

 

Ritsu tried to make Mika feel as secure as possible, considering he was hunched over a toilet stall, throwing up anything in his stomach he had for the past twenty-four hours, in his friend’s strip club, of all places. 

 

_ Humorous response, or serious response? _

_ Both.  _

 

“Because your love for me is the only one that’s requited?”

  
  


Mika looked appalled before putting his face back in the toilet again. “Fuck that! Why am I still yer friend?!” His throat was dry, voice so scratchy. Inside, he felt just as hollow.

  
  


In the background of it all, dancers and customers walked in and out, none of them bothering with Mika’s mental breakdown in the corner. Ritsu passed him a water bottle, and Mika took small sips of water, deeming he no longer needed to vomit. “D’ya even understand how hard that was?” 

  
  


Ritsu got closer to Mika, trying to cuddle him as much as one could in a public bathroom. “It was hard for me, too.” He assured, pecking the side of his head.

 

Mika narrowed his eyes and jerked against Ritsu’s arms. “Whaddya know? All ya did was talk to that Tsukinaga all night.” Huffing and turning away from Ritsu’s face.

 

Ritsu found his conflict, at his own fork in this road. He either outed a part of himself he wanted to keep comfortably hidden, ignored that comment and kept with the sweet nothings, or he played punching bag a little bit longer and let Mika cry it out.

  
  


“I needed to be distracted, Mikarin.” Not entirely a lie. Ritsu decided he needed to be careful with what he revealed of himself.

 

“From who?” Mika didn’t miss a beat as he questioned. His eyes wide, and one brow up. 

 

Instead of opening up, Ritsu had always opted for just taking on someone else’s issues instead, to speak in weird terms, or to just simply take a nap. Mika studied Ritsu’s face, how his jaw locked and how he looked straight on ahead rather than make eye contact. 

  
  


Ritsu chuckled nervously but laid his head on Mika’s shoulder. “Do I have to tell?” And Mika only nodded for response.

  
  


It _ was _ a miracle that they were still friends, indeed. Ritsu sighed, “Someone  _ tall, brooding, and perfect _ .” 

 

Mika flicked Ritsu between his eyes. “I’m fuckin’ done!” He pouted and kicked his legs like a kid during a tantrum. The stupid bastard had the nerve to play like he was going to be serious.

  
  


Ritsu laughed, but it died quickly. “I can’t have him,” he started, “and I look too much into our time together. He’s someone else’s, but I want him.” He wrapped an arm around Mika’s waist and pulled him in his hold. “I feel you, I really do.”

  
  


Mika hummed, satisfied with that. “They’ll never be ours, will they?” With the satisfaction dropping entirely.

  
  


“Wish I could tell you,” Ritsu said, as much for his own sake as it was for Mika’s.

  
  


There was no holding back at this point, so Mika went for it, and knew he could get what if he wanted if he could truly open up to Ritsu. “I get happy ‘n all that, I feel so important ‘n needed.”

 

Ritsu squeezed his hand as if that was response enough.

 

“Kinda like, maybe, he can help me get over… ya know who.”

  
  


Mika could feel Ritsu tense beside him as he cleared his throat, hesitant to speak. 

“I don’t know if I love him, or if I love what he could do for me. I… need some time to sort things out, but I can’t deny what I feel when I look at him.” Said Ritsu.

  
  


Some part deep in Mika’s gut churned, as if he realized he needed to ask himself the same question. 

  
  


“But, we’ll never know if we don’t try.” Ritsu continued on, and Mika felt a new type of unsurety despite his friend’s positive words.

 

“Are ya weavin’ us all into some giant web?” Mika questioned.

 

Ritsu only laughed. “I’m not  _ that  _ good to manipulate more than, like, three people at once.”

  
  


And even though Mika began to feel this new wave of doubt, he slumped into Ritsu’s hold for once, instead of the opposite way around, letting out a whimper as he began. “We really doin’ this?”

  
  


  
“It’s either we do this, or we call in that old drunken vow we made in high school to be with each other if no one else would instead.” Ritsu retorted and playfully tapped the top of Mika’s head.

  
  


Mika looked up at him and giggled, “Why do we always drink when we’re together?”

 

“‘Cause I’m the best drinking partner?” Ritsu knew it was the truth because Mika didn’t have a response for it.

  
  


“That means I tell…” Mika paused, his voice sheepish. He cleared his throat and his eyes widened and locked with Ritsu’s. “I tell Naru-chan what I feel. And… you should tell who you like, too.”

  
  


Ritsu ruffled up Mika’s hair. It felt too odd to him to have their usual roles switched like this. “One victory at a time, Mikarin.” He mumbled. “I want you to go home, and _ actually _ get some sleep.”

  
  


“One victory atta time.~” Mika teased, sticking his tongue out.

 

All it took was Ritsu to give him a stern look before Mika sighed, nodded, and got up. Ritsu stood after, grabbing onto Mika’s hand to pull him back, giving him a swift kiss on the forehead before he left. A proper send off.

 

For as strictly platonic as they vowed to be, neither of them held back with the physical affection.

 

Mika bumped into Koga walking in as he walked out, apologizing profusely until K oga just pushed past him, even more annoyed than before.

  
  
  


“You need a damn good reason to be  _ this _ late.” Ritsu grumbled. He reached to pull on Koga’s ear then ruffle his hair, but Koga jerked away from his hand.

  
  


“We need to talk.” Koga said bluntly.

 

Ritsu agreed, tapping his foot in annoyance. “We do, about how l-”

  
  
  


Koga snarled like some wild animal, cutting his manager off. “No games, Ritchii. I’m really tryna  _ talk _ .”

 

His manager batted his eyes at the sudden seriousness.  _ ‘From Koga, of all people?’  _ He thought. Ritsu merely nodded and turned on his heels towards the door. “In my office, I’ve been in this bathroom long enough. Besides, I have your doggy treats in there too.”

  
  
  


It felt like the walk of shame to go from the bathroom to the office, all while being horribly late. Koga knew no one was paying attention, or even cared for that matter, but he still felt watched. Observed.

  
  


Ritsu made a show of opening the office door, going into a deep bow as he held the door open with one arm and motioned him in with the other. Koga rolled his eyes. He cringed at the literal box of dog treats on the desk. His manager slipped in after, the sound of the door locking echoed.

 

His office was surprisingly simple, considering the rest of the club and their way-too extravagant backroom which doubled as their meeting room. The mouse gray couch was pushed up against one corner, with a plain black desk parallel to it. Beside the small metal wire trash can and the mini fridge by the couch, the office was practically bleak. Koga sat on the couch and noticed that Ritsu  _ did  _ add a blanket in, as per his suggestion. 

  
  


“Read the label.” Ritsu said as he pointed to the box of treats from where he was, leaning on the door behind him.

  
  


Koga gave Ritsu a look.  _ Really? _

  
  


Though Ritsu nodded.  _ Dead serious, really. _

  
  


Koga cleared his throat as he began. “Mood-B-Gone. Dog treats with chamomile, valerian, and lavender for the cranky puppy---”

  
  
  


“Now eat one.”

  
  


“Are ya fuckin’ crazy?!” Koga looked horrified. At the deathly cool type of calm radiating from Ritsu, at his stone-like, unchanging face, at how his voice didn’t break or falter from it’s lethal seriousness. Was he _ really _ asking him to eat a dog treat? “The fuck’s this about?!” Koga demanded.

  
  


“Because you’ve been a fucking dick, you dick.” Ritsu broke a little bit of the serious shell to show the irritation on his face, brows furrowed and frowning. “You came in my office the other day to attack me, and Arashi says you’ve been an asshole to him-”

  
  


Koga stood up fast and regretted it with how his head spun. “You tried to make me eat dog treats, and I’m the one that attacked ya?” He countered.

  
  


Ritsu picked up the box of treats and chucked them at Koga, hitting him in his stomach so hard that he had to sit back down. He wheezed and flipped Ritsu off, but Ritsu wasn’t phased as he spoke. “You called me Titsu!”

  
  


“Yeah, so? Everyone loves tits, isn’t that a compliment or some shit?”

  
  


Ritsu huffed, and his frown turned into a pout, making him look more like an upset child. “You called me, and in your words, “ _ dirty, sweaty, smelly tits that no one wants to suck because of all the nasty dead skin on it _ ”, and then you called me Titsu! How is that a compliment?!”

  
  


Koga’s face got red, looking down to avoid meeting eyes with Ritsu. “O-okay, so maybe.. Ya probably took it out of context…” He stuttered. 

  
  


‘ _ Out of context my ass _ ,’ was boiling on the tip of Ritsu’s tongue. Instead, he peeled off the door and picked up the box of treats. He opened it, took one out to sniff before biting down on it. Koga looked disgusted at the sight. “I won’t say this again, eat one.” Ritsu demanded passing the box over to Koga.

 

“Why would ya…” Koga dry heaved as he held one hand over his mouth and the other grabbing his stomach. Could Koga consider watching Ritsu eat a bone-shaped doggy treat a traumatic experience? It sure felt like one to him. The absolute dread and panic in his face was humorous to his manager.

  
  


“If I can, so can you, so eat one.” Ritsu held the box out to Koga, shaking it as if he was calling the attention of an animal.

  
  
  


Koga’s stomach knotted as he stuck his hand in, the treats felt coated, smooth, and slowly brought it out. He sniffed. Once. Twice. And to his surprise....  _ Chocolate?  _ With a twist of  _ something else... _

  
  


“This ain't no dog treat, is it?” Koga asked, hesitantly bringing it to his mouth.

  
  


Ritsu’s sly smile was telling enough. “Oh, no it sure isn’t,~”

  
  
  


The treat was right there by his mouth, Koga was so close to biting down. “And I bet this aint legal either, huh?”

  
  


“You say that like it matters,” Ritsu said dismissively so that Koga cringed a bit.

  
  


Koga had never been the type to care, scold, and especially not the type to scold because he cared, but a part of him was so close to snapping at Ritsu for his comment, jaw dropped at the lack of concern.

 

But maybe that  _ was _ Koga’s problem. The fact that he allowed all the good intentions in him to manifest in negative ways, that he’d let it fester until whatever light in his intentions winked out until it became another reason for him to lash out of annoyance.

  
  
  


And Koga decided maybe he  _ did  _ need this doggie treat.

 

He was aware of how sharp Ritsu’s eyes were, how it almost seemed like he didn’t even blink, wanting to make sure he burned the image of Koga eating a weed infused faux doggy treat in his mind forever.

 

The first bite wasn’t so bad, dare Koga say the flavor had been enjoyable. There was no turning back at this point, he figured, and just shoved the rest in.

  
  


“Well?” Ritsu was covered with his typical shiteating aura.

  
  


“I ain't feel shit happenin’, these edibles don’t work.” Koga grumbled, disappointed.

  
  


Ritsu reached out for Koga to give the box back, but he gripped on to it tight as ever. “Dumbass, you have to wa-”

  
  


And before Ritsu could finish, Koga began shoveling one handful after another in.

  
  


Ritsu couldn’t help but choke. The box had specified only three edibles at most, and Koga had managed to chew down and swallow them like chips. He couldn’t begin to estimate how much was in his system.

  
  


“Holy shit dude, you can’t do that-”    
  


But Koga didn’t stop popping treat after treat like they were just little candies. He purposely chose to ignore what the treats really were and decided to see it as chocolates in his mouth. The box was emptying quick, and Ritsu kept yelling at him, but Koga had to remember that caring too much is what got him here.

  
  


“You stupid motherfucker-” Ritsu screeched, trying to yank the box from Koga’s deathgrip.

  
  


Ritsu felt childish as he practically began to play a messed up form of tug o’ war where the rope was a bunch of drug paraphernalia disguised as dog treats and the opposing team was his employee, a corgi, and regrettably the closest thing he had to a best friend. Ritsu should have just been able to show his authority, but any brain cells Koga had left, telling him to think rationally and listen, flew out the door.

 

“Stupid ass corgi, you’re gonna die! You absolute fucker, you world class idiot-”

  
  


Koga dropped the box as if it were scorching hot, leaving edibles scattered across the floor.

  
  
  


It didn’t take long for panic to settle in. Koga held his head in his hands as he panted. “I don’t wanna die, I ain't ready to go,” He couldn’t stop the shakiness of his body or how his fingers twitched. 

 

This was it. Koga knew he was going to die by Ritsu’s hands, but he never envisioned it’d be from overdosing on drug injected dog treats, on the couch of his manager’s office, with said treats everywhere.

  
  


“Quit your yapping,” Ritsu huffed. He bent down to start picking the treats up. Another one of someone else’s mess he had to clean. “I only said that so you’d stop eating them. Those shits were expensive.”

  
  
  


Of course, it was magically so that the dread left Koga.

  
  
  


“You need to let loose, dumbass,” His manager added.

  
  
  


Koga wasn’t sure whether to find relief or not in Ritsu not being mad. A little annoyed? Definitely. But he felt his manager soften his bite. A rare occasion.  _ Part time friends.  _ “Should I go home then-” Not a single thing could prepare Koga for this, and if there was a handbook on how to react when your boss offers you drugs, he sure needed it.

  
  


“No, dumbass, I still need you.” Snorted Ritsu. He helped Koga off the couch and gladly pushed him out of his office, back into the club.

  
  


The manager’s office had been tucked into the back of the club. Hard to see from up front, but easy to see all areas from the office’s standpoint. Busy night. It had been fairly packed from the last few days, which no doubt worked in Ritsu’s favor to show off to his brother. 

“Look, I’m really feeling something and- are ya sure? Who can work like this?” Koga pleaded before Ritsu could close the door. He could barely function as he already was, but to work like this? Ritsu had to have been joking.

  
  


But his boss only snorted and offered him nothing more than his typical sly grin. “Bold of you to assume I don’t show up to work stoned off my ass more often than not.” And slammed the office door right in his face.

* * *

 

It was just another night, another shift for Kaoru. The tips weren’t awful, far from, but still not quite what he would have liked. He knew he would have gotten more tips if it wasn’t for Koga acting so…  _ weird _ , which drew all the customers’ attention away.

  
  


Despite it, there wasn’t a shortage of eyes roving over him, and hands desperate to feel by any means.

One person stuck their arm out. “Please, baby,” they rasped, looking at Kaoru’s long legs.

Swift movements had Kaoru behind the pole in a twirl. He held himself up with both arms on the pole, hiked his legs up, and kept balance as the pole spun and he leaned back. Chest out and curtains of blond hair flowing as he went. He merely replied, “I’m too expensive.”, said ever so dismissively. The small crowd around him hollered and tossed more bills on stage to him.

  
  


Learning how to work the pole came with its own complications at first. Though Kaoru usually kept in shape in some form or another. In time, he began to block out the  _ ‘practically selling my body to survive’ _ part and focused more on the  _ ‘hey, it’s a pretty good work out’  _ half instead.

  
  


Then it became about learning what the crowd wants, how to give them their fantasy.

  
  


Surprisingly enough to himself, he was a natural, although all his friends knew he’d be perfect for it with the right moulding.

  
  


Kaoru owned the stage.

Whoever could turn away from Koga’s trainwreck behavior found they’d get stuck on Kaoru instead.

And yet, not a single person there was who Kaoru expected to see.  _ Wanted _ to see.

  
  


Since Rei had been back, Kaoru found himself remembering fragments and pieces of him, their time together, and all the little things that made Rei Sakuma so uniquely himself, and most important, Kaoru fell in love with each small part all over again.

He eyed out the crowd every now and then, and felt disappointed.

  
  
  


Koga’s antics in the background had caused a show of its own. It really was more humorous to Kaoru than it probably should have been when people started tipping  _ Koga _ for being an absolute dumbass. Kaoru’s small crowd hardly wavered, though. No one found it in them to rip their eyes away from the blond star.

  
  


His sexy elf get-up had been replaced with a seducing nymph. _ Based on anonymous suggestion _ , Kuro claimed Ritsu had told him when he handed him Kaoru new outfit before his shift. 

  
  


Pale blue glitter was dusted across his chest and the tips of his shoulders. Scales were painted over his arms, the edges of his face, and down those wondrous thighs with shimmery turquoise pigments, thanks to Izumi’s help. His lips were a sheer plum, silver covering his lids, smoked out with a pearlescent shade.

  
  


The cerulean organza fabric of his halter top was long enough to go down to his knees, thin enough that he was still exposed to everyone. The fabric was in strips to create sway with his movement, the neckline of it hidden behind the indigo fishnet-like choker he wore. Blue crashed, yet harmoniously so. His ass and those lovely legs were exposed. Wearing only a blue thong to conceal himself.

  
  


No one needed to tell him whose idea it was. Kaoru already knew.   

  
  


Izumi had mumbled something about a request while he was painting him up.

Kaoru learned that  _ specifically _ Izumi had been requested to doll him up, too. 

  
  


The crowd broke apart when Koga pushed his way through in a panic up to Kaoru. He panted as if he’d been fending people away from the stage all day, even though he was the reason hardly any patrons were by the platforms. “ **BACKROOM. STAT. THIS SECOND. GO. GO. GO.** ” He shouted like they were his dying words.

  
  


A mutual moan sounded from the crowd as Kaoru stepped down from the other side. Madara was quick to escort him just in case the clients decided to get brave.

  
  
  


_ The same backroom as last time _ , Kaoru thought to himself, when Rei had felt him all over and left him sexually frustrated beyond comprehension. Madara smirked as he opened the door. “Don’t get your mess everywhere.” He teased.

  
  
  


He made an entrance no short of dramatic. He twirled in and waved his arms through the drapes dividing the room. “My entry alone costs an extra fee by itself,” Kaoru greeted.

  
  
  


Rei Sakuma, who always looked like being lust-worthy was his profession, had come in casual attire for a change. His red hoodie was a size too big and his black sweatpants hung baggy on him. Next to him, however, was a suitcase. Sleek and shiny as it sat beside him. “Cut the charges, I know the owner,” Rei quipped back. He scooted over on the chaise and patted the spot beside him. Kaoru wasted no time to get comfortable and sprawled out, leaning against the back of the chaise with his legs going over Rei’s lap

  
  


“What party tricks did you bring this time? Please tell me it’s a multispeed cockring,” Kaoru asked, toeing the suitcase.

  
  


Rei tapped Kaoru’s foot, who whined as he put his legs going over the high end of the long seat. “Can’t tell if you’ll be disappointed or delighted at what’s in it.” Monotone enough that Kaoru raised a brow.

  
  


He passed the suitcase over to Kaoru. It might as well have weighed a ton. Felt like it in Kaoru’s hands. Kaoru took glances between Rei and suitcase. “I didn’t see you in the crowd tonight,” he frowned. Small conversation to hold off opening the suitcase until he got his gut to calm down enough.

“You sayin’ I look too poor for you to notice anymore?” Rei said in mock with a childish pout. Kaoru saw a flash of Ritsu’s type of bastard in that face.

  
  


“I’m saying I waited for you all night,” Kaoru answered.

  
  
  


Rei held the suitcase in one hand and moved Kaoru to hold the latches with the other. “Will it make things worse if I said I was too distracted by Wanko that I almost forgot to get the room?”

  
  


Kaoru unhooked one leg from the edge to lightly kick Rei in his stomach. Not like Rei didn’t deserve it, he figured. “Understandable but I’ll be a little grumpy for the next five minutes.”

  
  


“Now,” Rei started. He put his hands over Kaoru’s and made him undo one of the latches. “Stop stalling already.”

  
  


Kaoru took a deep breath before willingly undoing the other latch.

To his surprise, it wasn’t a multispeed cockring. And to his joy, it was two burgers and large fries with them. Rei snorted at the look on Kaoru’s face as he took out bottles of soda from the giant pocket in his hoodie. _ Explains the big clothes _ , Kaoru thought.

“At least I know what goodies to get you next time,” Rei said as he passed  a drink over to Kaoru.

  
Kaoru wasted no time to take a large bite out of the food. “Thank god,” he said through a stuffed mouth, “I’m hungry as fuck.”

  
  
  


Rei took a handful of fries. “Heard carbs are the new thing for maintaining that surfer-bod figure.”

  
  


“You wouldn’t believe what type of sweats you can work up on the pole.” Kaoru said, rolling his eyes at Rei. He involuntarily moaned as he took another bite of the burger. 

“Is that burger the most action you’ve had all week?” The bastard teased.

  
  


Kaoru was close to telling Rei that he needed to count his blessings before it was too late. Rei must have hit his head to think he was entitled to know what Kaoru did, who he did it with. “When did  _ that _ ever become your concern?”

The truth, as bitter as it felt to Kaoru, was that, yes, this burger was the most action he had- and it wasn’t even action at all. He hated the fact that he had nothing to flaunt in Rei’s face.

  
  


“Makes for a good conversation.” Rei answered with frightening ease as if it wasn’t an invasive question.

  
  
  


He would have left if the burger and fries weren’t so good, and if this wasn’t the only meal he’d have.  The carbonation from his soda was enough for him to scrunch up his face at the sensation. “If I wasn’t already awake,” he thought aloud.

  
  
  


Rei took Kaoru in, happily lounging beside him, and allowed every small detail of him to occupy his mind. The way Kaoru quietly hummed when he was feeling good, and how he smiled while he chewed.

  
  


They were cozy. Even on a chaise in a private room of a strip club, owned by Rei’s brother of all people, they were comfortable.

_ Home.  _

  
  


Inside of Kaoru, Rei felt  _ home. _

  
  


Being here, looking at Kaoru, feeling him- every second of it was worth more Rei could ever pay. 

No, _ priceless _ ; because the soul’s satisfaction had no material value on it.

  
  
  


Getting lost in the moment, Rei wasn’t even aware he was staring down Kaoru with dreamy eyes until the latter said something about it. Rei merely smiled and took a small, casual bite of his food. “You got any dreams?” He asked, completely ignoring Kaoru’s snide remarks of Rei having a staring problem.

  
  


Kaoru almost choked on his food. “Excuse me? Come again?” he replied, confused how the conversation jumped from cockrings to dreams.

  
  
  


“What do you want to be when you grow up and all that jazz, you know?” Rei brushed at some existent lint on his shoulder. Keeping his body language consistent was an effort. He had to be cool. Casual. Unsuspecting. Even though he didn’t even know what he was worried he’d seem guilty of.

  
  


“I work in a place where dreams die and are personally eaten by the owner on a silver platter,” Kaoru laughed as if there was something humorous about that. He knew Ritsu would fire him on the spot if he felt like it or if his zodiac said to not associate with Scorpios for the day.

  
  


Rei lifted a brow, crossing one leg over the other as he set his food aside. “Sounds like someone lost his way a while back.” Totally not like he was dying to get into a deeper conversation, creating his own moment to ask Kaoru, essentially, to run away with him.

“Gee, what told you that?” Kaoru said back sarcastically. Rei Sakuma was a rich bastard and therefore had no business knowing what a poor man’s dreams were. Kaoru scarfed the last bit of his burger down, burping loudly which earned a scowl from Rei.

  
  


Deep inhale. Slow exhale. Rei had to be nothing but calm and collected. “What if you worked for me instead?” He asked. His head tilted and he smiled wide, letting his sharp teeth show.

  
  


Kaoru talked with his mouth full of fries, much to Rei’s disgust. “Not only am I grossly under qualified, but I also have this funny little thing called college,” he sassed. Kaoru swallowed his food, to which Rei took a sigh of relief, and spoke again. “You should know that, your dad is my professor.”

  
  
  


Rei had been waiting to offer Kaoru with a special position he opened up specifically to give to him. And yet, every time he tried, he found another roadblock in the way. “About that,” Rei’s voice neared a whisper, “I have yet to actually speak to my parents…” Shameful. He was an awful, terrible son. To be in town for nearly a week and not even speak to his parents? Even Kaoru rose brows at that.

  
  
  


Kaoru had to stop himself from spitting his drink out. “You mean I’ve been trying to open up to my professor for nothing?!” He exclaimed. Admittedly, Kaoru was hoping that whatever he had with Rei would possibly warm his professor’s heart up enough to give an extra point or two. It was a win-win in Kaoru’s book. Rei gets him, he gets Rei, _ and _ he also gets a better score than his average. 

  
  


Rei bit his lip, his face flushing to the point where he found it hard to look at Kaoru. “It’s a long story-” thought Kaoru was thankful Rei said nothing about being friendly with his father for the grades.

  
  


“And I got the time.”

  
  


_ This  _ is the part Rei always dreaded the most about going back to Japan. It’s not like he could say he hated his part of coming home. He had no loving, welcoming home. Between parents that’d only berate his brother, a brother who’d fake being cold in public, only to nearly have a breakdown when he would look at Rei behind closed doors, and no partner to call his own- Rei Sakuma had no home, no family.

“I mean, it’s no secret  _ he  _ likes to forget Ritsu is also his son-”

  
  


_ He.  _

Not _my dad_ , not _our dad._ _He._

  
  


Kaoru instantly caught on to that. “Bad relationship with the old man?” He asked nonchalantly. He’d know what that was like, afterall. It was a game of acting cool like he’d heard it all before when he wanted to dig all the details out of Rei.

  
  


“It isn’t the best, no,” Rei stared down at the floor, if only so he wouldn’t need to make eye contact. He also hated this. He was shelling up right in front of Kaoru. “Dad isn’t fond of the type of business Ritsu runs, or how he got that money. Thinks Ritsu’s lazy, good for nothing,” Rei trailed off, recollecting the thought. “Guess he always has when I think about it.”

  
  
  


Everything about the Sakumas confused Kaoru more and more. Ritsu had told everyone some novel-worthy story of him spending his last bits of money for a lottery ticket, even if the lotto business was dying, and hitting the jackpot. Kaoru found it hard to think a parent wouldn’t boast about having an extremely lucky child.

  
  


Rei didn’t need to look up to know Kaoru’s puzzled expression was plastered all over his face. “I know exactly what you’re thinking,”

  
  


“Didn’t know being _ psychic _ was one of your many skills and talents,” Kaoru said back with a tad too much sass. He silently cursed himself for almost giving off the wrong impression.

  
  
  


“He won a small fortune, definitely not enough to start a business, but more like enough to pay one month of rent on a small apartment.” Rei corrected. Indeed he  _ was _ reading Kaoru’s mind. “I told him I’d give him the rest, free of charge.”

  
  
  


Kaoru winced. The details in the Sakuma family picture started becoming all too clear to him. “That also caused a damper on your relationship with him, too, huh?”

  
  


“Bingo,” Rei leaned back and finally dared a glance over to Kaoru- who was too busy stuffing his face to notice that Rei hadn’t even been looking at him. “I don’t go where Ritsu isn’t wanted. I won’t do that to him.” And he meant it. His brother was his world, whether or not he would return those affections.

  
  


Kaoru wanted to act indifferent as if this had no impact on him. But he wanted Rei. He wanted Rei to be in his life, just as he wanted to be in Rei’s. “You know,” Kaoru began around the burger in his mouth, “I can relate- sorta. Dad, bein’ how he is, and my siblings, and they-“ Kaoru stammered. He could care less what type of a fool he looked, he had to get it across to Rei that he understood- in some sense of understanding.

Though it was Rei who stopped Kaoru mid sentence, pressing a finger to his lips as he barely managed to look up at him, taking glances from the corner of his eye. “Can we have this talk another day?” He asked, sheepishly. “I came to see you and I really just…” Rei struggled. He exhaled, defeated, and brought his hand down from Kaoru’s mouth. “Don’t tell anyone, please? That was supposed to be mine and Ritsu’s secret.”

  
  
  


Kaoru nodded, unsure of what to do now. He folded his hands on his lap though one twitched to reach over and rub Rei’s back. Relationships and intimacy had become foreign. He forgot exactly what it meant to be close to someone. “So,” he began as he rubbed some nonexistent wrinkles out of the fabric of his costume. “What... do you want to do?” He hated that he knew his unsurety was heard in it.

  
  
  


“Honestly?” Rei picked his head up and leaned back on the chaise, making full eye contact with Kaoru, though he was ashamed for passing on Ritsu’s secret- one of them, at least.. He knew Kaoru at least  _ tried _ to keep a cool front, and yet he couldn’t do that himself.

  
  


“Yes, honestly.” Kaoru’s voice was softer now. Comforting even. 

  
  


Kaoru brought his legs back over onto Rei’s lap. Rei stroked slowly, lovingly all over Kaoru’s calves. It didn’t matter how Rei felt all over Kaoru, gentle rubs sent him into a rush. Was Kaoru  _ that _ touch starved? He used to be a playboy, flirting with everyone he crossed, and now he was sure he’d melt from the sensations of Rei’s hands. He was acutely aware of the goosebumps that followed the trail of Rei’s fingers. It felt like his nerves were awake.

Rei eyed Kaoru’s costume from his torso to the very tips of the fabrics, admiring how it laid on his body. Kaoru had never felt more aware of just how little he was wearing. How exposed he was. “I’d say I picked quite well for Kaoru-kun, didn’t I?” Rei couldn’t help but boast.

  
  


Kaoru frowned, though his face reddened. “Don’t change the subject, Sakuma-san, what do you want?”

He already knew the get-up was Rei’s doing, but, if he was honest, he liked the mental image of Rei going through costumes, finding the perfect one to put _ his _ Kaoru in.

Kaoru cursed himself as he thought of it. Specifically, thinking of him being Rei’s. 

  
  


Rei’s hands went higher. He brushed the pieces of fabric aside carefully as to not ruin the painted scales on his legs, Kaoru’s thighs now perfectly in full view. Rei’s fingers traced along the scales, slipping down to his inner thigh every now and then and feeling the soft skin there. Kaoru had to stifle his whines when Rei felt a little too high up, but he didn’t stop him, no, he gradually shifted his legs apart as Rei took in every bit of his skin.

  
  
  


They’d gotten lost in the moment. It was hard not to. Kaoru would’ve chewed Rei out for this, giving him a distraction so good, he didn’t want a conversation to continue. 

Rei smirked as he dragged one hand down his face in shame, the other still playing with Kaoru’s thighs. “I want a handy.”

  
  
  


Kaoru jerked up from the sheer surprise that hit him. “A  _ handy _ ?!” He knew what Rei was asking, but-

  
  


“You- you know, a handy, like a- come on, Kaoru-kun, a handj-” Rei stammered. Kaoru had the feeling Rei was trying to steer himself into a smooth recovery, which lead him very far from. Rei couldn’t even look at Kaoru, his hand covering his eyes.

  
  


“I know, dumbass, but I’m shaming your use of-” Kaoru cringed, he couldn’t even say the cursed word. “Come on, dude, maybe if you had asked for it with  _ any _ other term, I would’ve. But a handy? No. Fuck you. That was the least hottest thing I ever heard. No wonder why you never stayed in a relationship for too long.”  _ Leave it to Rei to ruin the moment. _

  
  


Rei opened his fingers slightly to look at Kaoru through them. “What if I asked you to choke my chicken?”

  
  


“Stop,” Kaoru rasped. “One more bad handjob euphemism and you’ll kill me.” He hated how big of a word euphemism sounded.  _ Great _ , Kaoru thought, _ I’m even saying big fancy words like the bastard. _

  
  


Rei stopped stroking Kaoru’s legs  and left his hand where it was, resting on his inner thigh. He brought his hand down from his face to rest it on Kaoru’s other leg, grabbing handfuls of his thighs. 

Kaoru groaned in protest. “You don’t get that privilege after saying handy.” Though he sure didn’t try to stop Rei or move his legs.

  
  


Rei’s suitcase, still full of fries and half of Rei’s burger, had somehow managed to not spill over. Kaoru eyed what was inside. 

And Rei already knew what Kaoru was going to ask before he could even say it. “Yes, I’m going to finish that, you unhealthy blob.” He jived and poked Kaoru’s stomach.

  
  
  


“ _You_ are the one who brought the burgers,” Kaoru said back. He popped a fry in his mouth as if it’d punctuate his sentence.

Coziness settled within Rei. Being near Kaoru made his heart feel like it’d swell. And to have this? To have Kaoru cared for, and relaxed- maybe too relaxed, as Rei noted Kaoru slowly beginning to doze off, hand on his belly. 

  
  


He knew Kaoru felt it, too. Felt this ease between them. There was nobody else in the world. Just them.

  
  
  


It was only because Rei thought his crush was napping that he braved up to saying, “I wish I could take you home,” with a sigh.

  
  


Kaoru opened one eye. “Not only will your brother hunt me down if I don’t finish this shift, but I also don’t feel like giving out  _ handies _ .” Though he meant it as a tease, it came out harsher than intended.

  
  


Rei saw through that. He closed his suitcase, setting it on the floor, and made himself fit next to Kaoru on the chaise. Kaoru’s head pushed against Rei’s, and Rei’s hand on top of Kaoru’s that had been laying on his stomach. “I mean to meet my parents, Kao-kun.”

  
  


God, Kaoru was exhausted. He knew he needed to finish up tonight’s work. He had to go out there. The quicker he got things done meant the sooner he could go home, but- 

“Take me to your place.” It came from how purely how tired he was, how out of it. “Take me there, I feel like sleeping and cuddling.”

  
  


Ritsu’s wrath for taking one of his highest earners would have to hit Rei later. When Kaoru was sleepily cuddled up next to him, there’s no way he could turn him down. “Good thing I know the owner.” He whispered.

  
  


Sneaking out like they were teenage lovers again, Kaoru barely stayed awake long enough until he got situated in the passenger seat of Rei’s car.

  
  


Looking at his sleeping face. Watching him so peaceful, with the streetlights illuminating his beautiful features. His jawline, defined yet with a certain softness of its own to it. His lips, full and plumb, looked perfectly ripe for him to kiss under the lights. His slender nose, his long lashes.

Rei would have to wipe Kaoru’s makeup off before bed, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

Not as he pulled up to where he was staying, and hoped that one day, he’d be spending the rest of his life doing this with Kaoru.

* * *

 

Madara was a self-appointed head of operations. Specifically, guard operations. He took it upon himself to watch more after the other guards, who in turn watched out for everyone else that he chose to ignore. It was easier for him that way.

Not a single person could keep their eyes off Koga instead of the array of dancers who were ever-so lewdly on display. Eye candy for everyone’s consumption.

  
  


To say Koga was tripping would have been an understatement- and hilariously so. Any and all basic skills and knowledge blanked out on him. He could hardly stand, babbled in place of talk-  less than capable of doing anything, especially work. Then there was how odd he acted around Adonis. Well- as odd as he could, considering he avoided him as if he had the black plague.

  
  


When Madara tried to talk to Koga in private, he only got stranger, least to say. He seemed so confused, panicked, paranoid, and kept rambling about things that didn’t make sense. He talked of strange things, illusions and delusions, and rushed away to hide before someone got him. It was useless for Madara to try to understand what Koga was saying. 

  
  


Ritsu, sometime during the night, had poked out of his office for a bit to follow Koga around and record him, pretending he was making some documentary of how gone Koga was. Surprisingly, Ritsu didn’t care that Kaoru left. He mumbled some mentions of plans he had for Rei. 

Something unpleasant, Madara concluded, and that was that.

  
  
  


Work felt useless to him at times. Boring. Did anyone here take their jobs seriously? Did anyone care whether their behavior would get them fired in any other establishment or not? Madara wasn’t sure if anyone knew how to think critically over here.

  
  


He couldn’t help that he was different than the others- better than them. Smarter, stronger. He didn’t need to hear it from anyone else but himself. They’d just be repeating common knowledge, things everyone already know. 

At one point during the night, Leo had come. His presence was nearly as disruptive as Koga almost-overdose act was. He bothered Izumi, though Izumi would shut him down. From what Madara overheard, Leo had a backroom ready to drag Izumi into. 

He remembers Kuro’s face after hearing some of the insults Izumi hissed to Leo. 

Yet, oddly enough, a very familiar black car with windows too tinted to peer inside had been sitting in the parking lot all night. Even after Leo had supposedly left from his session with Izumi.  _ Interesting. _

  
  


Then there was the weird guy. The one with mismatched eyes who kept bothering someone that didn’t belong to him- and never would, if Madara had any control over it. 

He watched how receptive Arashi was to him. How he seemed to interact with that guy on a level that felt beyond professional.

  
  


When the flowers he gave Arashi had dropped their first flower, Madara was more than glad to toss them out.  _ Flowers mold _ , he explained to his boyfriend,  _ and mold is gross. _

Madara’s unspoken words hung heavily between them as Arashi looked into the trash can with a certain gloom in his eyes over the still fresh flowers. _ And that guy is gross, too. _

  
  


Every day, Madara had polished his mask just a little bit more. His easy going and carefree act had been honed as long as he could remember. Underneath his surface level cheers and his laughs was met with the cold, uncaring man he truly was.

  
  


And, yet-

Something about Arashi changed all that.

  
  


It was the way his eyes dazzled when he was excited, the way his lips curved when he smiled, and how his eyes smiled, too. It was how Arashi was a spirit that could not-  _ would not _ be broken. How he wouldn’t allow anyone to have that power over him.

Arashi was an unusual occurrence. He was out of this world. His beauty was unmatched, his soul didn’t exist anywhere else.

Something about Arashi Narukami softened the rough, rigidity edges of Madara Mikejima. And deep down inside, Madara loved it.   
  


Nothing compared to the high he felt when Arashi was near. The happiness of waking up next to him, and seeing his stunning body in the sunlight that had them snuggling together to block the sun out, needing just a few more minutes of sleep.

  
  


He knew when Arashi was off, too. He watched his mannerisms, his reactions. Studied him enough to know when something was eating away at him.

  
  


After seeing Mika at the bar, after Madara threw away those roses- there was something in Arashi that snapped. Rather, something that clicked into place.

Madara could feel it, too. Feel the second Arashi changed within.

  
  


Red roses had a stark contrast to the white trash bag inside the black trash can. Arashi stood there for a long while, looking at the flowers as if he was looking into the void.

  
  


From then forward, Arashi wasn’t the same. Madara threw a part of Arashi away with those roses that he wasn’t even aware existed.

  
  


He waited outside the club for Arashi to get changed so they could go home. Of course, of all people, Madara had to stand by some patron who decided to smoke right next to a  _ no smoking _ sign.

  
  


Smoking was awful. The scent was disgusting, and only a fool would still willingly light a cigarette while knowing the effects it has on one’s health. The body was a temple, and Madara was a God who respected his. 

  
  


Madara made some noncommittal comment of how disgusting smoking was. Inside of him, a voice called to be let out. Begged him to release what he’d been holding in. Asked him to shove all his anger on this nobody.

  
  


The anger he felt over a suspicion that gnawed at him. Rubbed his skin raw and drained his blood dry.

  
  


Snuffing the cigarette out, the stranger flipped Madara and muttered some curses at him before he left.

  
  


Another day, then, would Madara let his turmoil out. Maybe in a healthy way, too, if he was sure one existed.

  
  
  


It wasn’t long after that Arashi dashed through the exit, clad in blue yoga pants and one of Madara’s too-big shirts on him. It warmed Madara’s heart to see how adorable his partner looked in his clothes. “Home sweet home?” Madara asked from he leaned against the brick walls of the building.

  
  


Arashi beamed, nodding. “I’m ready to sink into our bed.” He answered.

  
  


The enthusiasm was short lived.  _ It figures _ , Madara thought, because he was sure that enthusiasm had died when the flowers were tossed.

  
  


No other words had been spoken between them as they got into their car. Arashi kept looking over his shoulder, back at the club, as if he could still see Mika blushing beyond control as Arashi danced.

  
  


Mika left after he got his Arashi fix for the night, and Madara could have sworn Arashi’s entire demeanor changed after that. His dances were slower, he didn’t make eye contact. He was merely just there.

  
  


A part of Arashi left with Mika.

  
  


The more Madara mulled over every detail, the more he thought, the more he considered-

  
  


That voice whispered to him again. _ Say something.  _

Madara kept driving. No change in speed, his eyes locked onto the road that’d lead them home. 

Arashi hadn’t looked back at the club, but it was more than evident that his mood shifted completely upon leaving.

  
  


Madara wasn’t going to have another night of this. He couldn’t handle it anymore.

  
  


“I know, Arashi.” Madara had said flat out. No hesitation, no holding back.

  
  


Arashi leaned over, his eyes wide. Knowing, yet confused. “What do you mean, dear?”

  
  
  
  


_ Don’t bullshit me _ boiled at the tip of Madara’s tongue. He swallowed. Once. Twice. “I said that I know.” He repeated. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


And Madara pulled over to the side of the road.


End file.
